


F*CKING YOUNG / PERFECT

by baconprincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explict Drug Use, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Major Criminal Activity, Sexual Content, Violence, shitty grammar but I don't give a fuck so enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconprincess/pseuds/baconprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smith-Sanchez family meets the new neighbors. (Never updating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

"Oh look, Beth!" Jerry shouted at his wife with excitement staring out the kitchen window. Beth sighed with annoyance and stopped doing the dishes looking over at her husband.  
"What is it?" As she watches him hid behind the curtains.  
"New neighbors!"  
She raised one of her eyebrows, taking off her yellow house gloves, and placing it on the side of the sink and went up to the window watching the neighbors unload the truck.  
"Don't be all out in the open!" Jerry said in a harsh whisper still remaining behind the curtains, glaring at Beth.  
"How about we all be decent human beings and give them a warm welcome." She said with a smile staring at the woman coming out the house holding a glass of glistening wine. The woman said something to man but he laughed and waved a hand to her. 

♥♥♥

 

"Oh sweetie, you need to relax and stop unloading. Let's celebrate a little early." (Mom's Name) said twirling her glass of wine behind her fingertips watching the deep burgundy substance swirl lightly."We've been doing this all day."  
(Dad's Name) waved her off shaking his head laughing.  
"Doesn't matter, (Mom's Name), I wanna get this over with today. Besides, we have an hour before I get this truck back. I'll do this. You relax and be a doll somewhere." (Dad's Name) said pulling out a huge box out of the truck that was half the size of him. (Mom's Name) rolled her eyes seeing the writing on the box "TREASURE" in chicken scratch writing. She sipped her wine watching her husband struggled pulling the box out of the truck and finally managed as he dragged the box.  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
"Nah, I'm all set." He grunted as he slowly pulls the box towards the entrance of the house.  
"If you say s-"  
"Howdy neighbor!" a male voice said behind her."Ow!"  
"Dad, you are soooo embarrassing." Another voice went. 

(Mom's Name) turned around seeing a family walking towards them. The man gave the woman a dirty look as he rubbed his arm at the small red mark and she glared at him and the teenage daughter rolled her eyes. The parents seemed about her and (Dad's Name) age. 

"Howdy do." She replied back casually smiling at them and she sees the man grinned at his wife.  
"See look she said "howdy"." He whispered to the woman, but it was loud for (Mom's Name) to hear. The woman glared at him but then faced her attention at (Mom's Name) changing her expression to a calm one, smiling at her.  
"I'm sorry about that but we live across the street," Beth said pointing their house behind her."I'm Beth, and this is my husband, Jerry." He waved smiling and (Mom's Name) nodded and smiled back."And my oldest daughter, Summer." When Summer was introduced she immediately put her phone in her back pocket and waved.  
"Hello, nice to meet you." She said sweetly.  
"And my youngest, Morty, isn't here but he's out with my dad right now. He also lives with us." Beth added."But they'll be here soon."  
"Aw, please to meet you all." (Mom's Name) said with a smile staring at their faces, memorizing who they are."I'm (Mom's Name) and," she turned her head and her husband still remained in the same spot where he was before trying to drag the box."And.. that's my husband, (Dad's Name)."  
"I think he needs help." Jerry said watching him.  
"I asked but he's a big strong man." (Mom's Name) said sarcastically rolling her eyes with a small laugh.  
"I'll go help him!" Jerry said rushing down to help (Dad's Name).  
"My little (Y/N), should be here soon too. She's job hunting right now. But I don't understand what's taking her so long..."

♥♥♥

"Damn, I love ice cream." You said staring at colorful ice cream sundae before you. You pulled out your phone and snapped a photo of it."That's a good ass photo." You said looking at it for a moment then locking it."And this is a good ass ice cream for me to EAT." as you gobbled it down. 

♥♥♥

"She's always hungry. Probably eating." (Mom's Name) said bluntly, rolling her eyes smiling but snapped out of it when a loud crash was heard behind her. (Mom's Name), Beth, and Summer quickly looked over seeing Jerry and (Dad's Name) eyes widen seeing the huge box tipped over. It was a whole collection of Titanic figurines along with the huge famous ship.  
"Oh no.." (Mom's Name) and Beth said with annoyance.  
"...NOW.. That was huge luck." (Dad's Name) said with relief, bending down and quickly grabbing the figurines and placing them neatly in the box.  
"Y-You like.. the Titanic?" Jerry asked stunned as he helped along picking it up.  
"The best movie ever."  
"... I think we will get along just fine." As the items were collected they quickly and brought the box to the house.  
(Mom's Name) and Beth scoffed seeing the scene right in front of them.  
"Idiots." They said in unison. Their eyes widen and looked at each other."You deal with that too?!"  
(Mom's Name) blinked staring at Beth.  
"...Would you like some wine?"  
"Ohhhhh please."  
(Mom's Name) led Beth to the house and Summer followed along rolling her eyes.  
"Please stay for dinner tonight! You and your family! The kitchen isn't ready just yet. I'll have (Y/N) pick up some Chinese or pizza on her way home!"  
"Yes.. Please?!" Jerry said popping out his head from the doorway looking at Beth with pleading puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm in the mood for Chinese tonight." Summer added.  
"I guess we're staying for dinner tonight." Beth said with a small laughter.  
"Excellent." (Mom's Name) said taking out her phone and calling her lovely daughter. 

♥♥♥

"Ughhhh." You mumbled staring at the half eaten sundae. You have a love hate relationship towards ice cream. You're always down for it but it ain't down for you. You'll be crazy craving for it and it always-ALWAYS happen that you'll never finish it. You placed a hand on your full belly rubbing it softly and leaned against the back part of the stool, pulling out your phone browsing through social media.

"Annnnnd, tha-that's why you cannot w-walk cats, Morty."  
"Aw geez, Rick, I-I didn't know th-that could happen."  
"Anything can happen, M-M-uuuurp-orty." 

A pair of voices was heard coming into the shop and you ignored them still remaining on the social medias until they sat on the two remaining stools on the side of you. You heard a clump of keys dropped on the counter right beside yours and you stared at the keys then quickly glanced at the owner. An older man with crazy hair like he just got electrocuted, and that unibrow! You definitely wanted to pluck that.. A mint color shirt tucked in with his khakis with a black belt over a white lab coat and beside him is some dweeb. Right when you gave eye contact with the man he noticed it and glanced back at you but you quickly paid your full attention to your phone.  
"Shit." you thought randomly going on Instagram trying to remain chill but with your peripheral vision he faced his attention up at the menu behind the counters.  
"Hmm.. I-I don't even know what I w-want, Rick."  
"Yeah, me neither, Morty. I hate how they update the flavors every week."  
You were about to text your mom to see what's up with the moving process but right there at that very moment her caller ID showed up.  
"Oh good shit." You said out loud to yourself. You got off the stool and grabbed your purse pulling out your wallet taking out the amount of money you owed and placed it on the counter near your half emptied sundae. You pressed the green button and placed your phone near your ear."What up player!!!"  
"Where are you?" Your mom said calmly on the other line. You were getting ready to leave and not even looking you grabbed the wrong sets of keys and walked out of the shop.  
"At some ice cream place. Mom, it's crazy, there's literally 300 flavors up in this bitch. It literally took me 15 minutes to choose. There was like, I don't know- 5 flavors I wanted to try so I turned them into a sundae. But don't worry, I'll be home soon. I'm on my way." You said going towards your car.  
"Okay, well, I've already met the neighbors across the street. They seem like nice people so I invited over them over for dinner tonight-What's wrong?" She stopped when she heard you on the other line saying 'oh shit'.  
"Mom, hold up, I accidentally took someone else's keys."  
"Good job." She said sarcastically."Just pleaseeeee get some Chinese tonight. I'll give you the money when you get back. Just make sure it's enough for 1, 2, 3,... 8 people!"  
"What is this the last dinner?" You said giving out a small laugh.  
"Last Supper."  
"Same shit. But I gotchu. I gotta return these keys. So byeeeeeee." You said and your mother immediately hung up. You quickly walked back into the shop but yelped when you walked into someone. 

"Th-There y-you are you l-little piece of shit!" 

You looked up seeing the old man and he yanked the keys out of your hand. 

"H-How stupid th-th-that you mistaken these," He held up his keys that he just took back from you."Fr-From these?!" He held up your set of keys with the lanyard. It was pastel pink printed with red roses and white Persian cats.

You gave a disgust look to the older man."It was an accident! I got distracted by being on the phone. My b." you said that with such sass.

"Uhmmmm... Rick th-this is u-u-unnecessarily.. Come on, let's-let's enjoy our ice cream.." The boy came up behind the man and he looked at you with a nervous smile.

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes."Wh-Whatever," then he stared right into your eyes."At least you "apologized"," he said that with sarcasm then smirked and you got annoyed even more right there."and respecting your elders." He held up your keys still remaining eye contact.

"W-Whatever." You said mocking him, still remaining eye contact, grabbing the keys, and walked right out the door.”I hope you sleep well tonight.” 

 

"Phew..." Morty said in relief, closing his eyes for a moment then looked up at Rick."You can't just pick on fights with-with people, Rick!" glaring at him but Rick ignored Morty as he stared at (Y/N) as she gets into her (F/C) car, a 2004 BMW 330CI in the 3rd series. She sat there for a bit on her phone, scrolling through the web until she made a call.  
"Hello??" Morty called out, annoyed.  
"...Cheeks for daaaaays, Morty."  
Morty gave the older man the dirtiest look of all dirty looks.”Sh-She’s like seventeen, Rick! Lit-Literally the same age a-as your-your granddaughter!” 

♥♥♥

“So like, why is it “Big Wong”?” You asked leaning over the counter of the restaurant, your right arm on it while your hand rests on your cheek staring at the chinese teenager. She rolled her eyes hearing that typical question.  
“Why you people wanna know what do you expect.” with a thick accent.  
“Uh huh.” You said staring at her blankly, not understanding what she just said. The chef shouted something in chinese to her and she shouted back as the chef approached her putting all the food on the small counter behind her and she put it all in two bags in a quick motion. She grabbed it and placed on the counter right in front of you then punched on the cash register.  
“Fifty-seven thirty three.”  
“I’m sorry what.”  
“Fifty. Seven. Thirty. Three.” She said sternly with annoyance.  
“Ah,” You said, digging through your purse and pulled out your wallet.“Sixty dollars.” handing it to her then the bags.”Keep the change, ma.” 

 

♥♥♥

 

It was dusk, the sky was an ombre of pinks and the sun setting in the horizon and it was truly beautiful. You were driving on your street, and it was a good thing it was decently long and no one wasn’t really around so you drove slowly staring at the sky with your music on the radio playing softly.  
“Damn.” You said to yourself. It was nothing like you’ve ever seen before and you wish the sky remained like this forever. You shook your head, not trying to space out, and looked straight in front of you as you see your house. You were going to turn into the driveway but a pair of familiar faces caught your eye. You looked over seeing the old man and the boy from the ice cream shop coming out of their garage walking towards the street, looking at each other laughing. The boy turned away from the man but his eyes widen when he saw your face, and the man turned to look where the boy was facing and his eyes widen also and he opened his mouth shouting something and pointing but you gave them a look and turned to look in front of you and your eyes widen seeing a man right in front of you and immediately hit the brakes but still managed to hit the man. A loud bang was heard right after. Your eyes widen and your mouth opened as your hands still remained on the wheel. 

Did that just happened? 

You immediately put your car on park and got outside seeing the man with his eyes closed just laying there.”Holy shit.. HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!”  
“Dad!!!” The boy shouted bending over to his father’s body. The man followed as he pulled out a flask out of his lab coat staring down at the boy with his father as he drank.  
“W-Well good job hitting my poor ex-buuurp-cuse son in-in law.”  
“Is everything okay!?!” Your mother shouted coming out the house followed by (Dad’s Name), Beth, and Summer.  
“Uh…”  
“Is he okay?!” Your father asked worriedly with a frown.  
“Oh my god.” Beth said bending down putting her ear against his chest.”Okay, he’s still alive. We need to go to the hospital fast!!”  
“Holy shit holy shit..” You said standing there shaking. You glanced at the front of your car and seeing no dents and honestly.. It kind of gave you a small relief so you won't being spending a fortune fixing it.  
“Come on let's go!!” Everyone looked up seeing your dad coming out of the driveway with his black 2015 Beamer 328i. He got out of his car as he picked up Jerry with one swift motion putting him in the car.  
“Dad, you stay here with the kids.” Beth said and Rick groaned.  
“And you're not driving to the hospital missy.” Your mother said sternly at you.  
“Is dad going to be okay?” Summer asked her mother.  
“I don't know.” She replied glancing at the ground then at your mother.”Let’s go.”  
(Mom’s Name) nodded as they both ran to (Dad’s Name) car and quickly drove off. 

“Yeah fuck that.” Rick said walking passed by you and going into your car.”I ain't gonna be here being bored and shit, let's go kids!”  
“W-What?! We have to stay here!” You shouted at him.”A-And plus you can't just drive my car! What if something’s like messed up?!”  
Rick rolled his eyes.”I-It’s fine just get in,” And without hesitation Morty climbed into the back seat of your car staring at you and Summer.”Y-Your mom sta-stated that you-you can't drive to the hospital s-so I'm driving. Be-Besides I'm run-running out of gas o mine.” 

Summer and you exchanged glances and nodded as she went into the back seat of the car and you going into the passenger seat pulling out the two bags of Chinese food and placing it on your lap. 

“Aw yeah!” Rick shouted.”H-Haven't drove one of these b-uuuurp-ad boys in years!” He turned up the volume of the radio and a funky rap beat starts playing.”To the hospital!!” 

♥♥♥

You awkwardly sat in the car full of strangers that you don't even know, while one of them driving your car.. YOUR BEAMER. You gulped and turned to look at the teenagers behind you. The boy was looking out the window while the girl was on her phone.  
“I’m, (Y/N), by the way. Sorry for hitting your dad.”  
“It's okay,” The boy replied looking at you.“I-I mean, honestly..”  
“Yeah, Dad is always the one getting hurt.” The girl added looking at you, she gave you a small smile.“I’m Summer.”  
“Morty.” The boy said also smiling looking over.  
“Annnnd Rick!!” Rick shouted glancing over at you.  
“H-He’s our grandpa.”  
“The fuck?” you looked over at Rick as his eyes stayed on the road.“Seriously?”  
“Got a problem?”  
“Nah, you're just… Like, young looking that's all.” You watched as he smirked.  
“All about science, mothafucka.”  
You gave out a small laugh at the comment but stopped when Rick asked you a question. 

“S-So what's up? Y-You-You just got your license or something?”  
“What? No! This is literally my first time hitting someone. I've been licensed since I was sixteen.”  
“Then how old are you even?” Morty asked now interested.  
“Twenty three.” You replied looking back at him smiling. 

Immediately Morty looked over at the rear view mirror and Rick looked up staring at the mirror seeing Morty’s horrified face with a smirk. 

“Woah.. Really?” Summer asked with her eyebrows raised.  
“Why what's up?” You asked staring at Morty and Summer and glanced at Rick who remained his eyes on the road.  
“I honestly just thought you were my age.” Summer said placing her phone on her lap.  
“You just look… Like, I-I-I don't know.. S-Still in high school, th-that’s all..” Morty said nervously:  
“Hm, nah.” You returned looking back at the roads in front of you.“Fuck that. I'm glad it's all set.”  
“You didn’t enjoy it? It’s literally the best years of your life!” Summer said full of excitement.  
“Ehhhhh,” You made a face.“Being in a school full of people you hated, yeah I guess.” You leaned against your seat staring out of the window.“My boyfriend at the time made the best of it for me. We dated since we were freshmen through two years after we graduated.”  
“What happened?” Morty asked leaning against the window to get a look at your face.  
“Eh, nothing really,” You gave out a small laugh.“It kinda sucks falling in love at a young age. He was my first everything and I was his first everything.. I don't know, I just wanted to experienced new people so I just broke up with him.”  
“Damn, that's harsh.” Rick said rolling his eyes.  
“Not really.” You looked over at him.“I've only experienced with one person in my whole years of living. I wanna know more about people. But,” You laughed.“Enough about me. That's it really. Besides, he was limiting his life because of me. He got accepted to the greatest law school in America and didn't wanna go because he didn't wanna leave me. Which is sweet, but come on, just do what makes you happy. Not for someone else's needs.”  
“You know, I like the way you think, (Y/N).” Rick said.“Except love is bullshit.”  
“Eh.” You shrugged.  
“Well I think it's magical.” Summer said sighing looking out the window.“I hope to find that special someone some day.”  
Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes.“Seriously Summer? Relax.”  
“Here we go again..” Morty muttered sinking into his seat.  
“No, seriously! I'm-I’m only going to say this once and once only but but this “love” bullshit is all lies and fairy tales. I've said this to M-M-Morty before but it's just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. That's it, kids. And you, (Y/N),” He stops the car as it reaches a red light and looks over at you.“You gave a great example: ev-everyone gets bored of each other.” And with that he pulled out the flask out of his coat and took a huge sip.“L-Love doesn’t ex-UUUUUURP-ist.” and with that the light turned green and everyone remained silent during the car ride to the hospital. 

♥♥♥

Rick parked the car in the garage of the hospital and everyone got out as you grabbed the bags of Chinese.  
“W-Why are you bringing that in?” Rick asked raising his unibrow.  
“I did not spend sixty dollars on nothing tonight. We are going to EAT.” you said adding the “eat” with emphasis  
Rick scoffed and walks away.“W-Whatever.”  
You rolled your eyes at the old man.“W-Whatever.” you said in a low voice mocking him.  
“Here let me help you.” Morty said coming to you and grabbed one of the bags of Chinese.  
“Aw, thanks Mort.”  
“All set?” Summer asked looking back at you guys. You both nodded and started following Rick to the emergency entrance of the hospital.  
“Hey s-s-sorry about Rick earlier..” Morty said looking at you.  
“Oh?” You looked at Morty smiling.“Earlier? Nah, it's okay. I honestly don't care, that was his opinion so it didn't really mattered to me.”  
“H-He ju-just gets mad at stu-stuff like that since him and his wife di-didn't work out and my parents.. Aren't the happiest.”  
You shook your head and gave out a soft chuckle."Relax, Morty. It's fine. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, but hey," You shrugged."Just live life man."  
"Yeah I guess.."  
You guys walked into the emergency entrance and immediately you see Beth and your parents. Your mother's eyes widen and got up and was about to say something but Rick stopped her.  
"I-I drove. It's fine."  
"Oh.." She sat down and sighed in relief."Good."  
"Is dad OK?" Summer asked her mother taking a seat in front of her. You sat down next to Summer and Rick and Morty followed along sitting down also.  
"Just a few stitches.." Beth replied. Your father gave a scoff but then smiled.  
"More like fifteen beautiful damn stitches. You hit him bad, angel." He looked at you still remaining that assuring smile. You gave a nervous smile along with a small laugh.  
"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that.." Sinking into your seat staring at Beth."I wasn't paying attention."  
Beth waved her hand and shook her head giving out a small laugh.  
"It's okay. Jerry is always the one getting hurt."  
"Told you." Summer said and you looked at her and both of you guys laughed.  
"W-Well as long dad's OK." Morty said giving out a small smile.  
"Weeeeell, I'm hungry." Rick said grabbing the bag from Morty and dig through it.  
"Really, dad?" Beth said with annoyance.  
"Well, little Miss Jew over here," Rick pointed the chopsticks at you as you nervously smile."Didn't want to waste her money."  
Your mother sighed and leaned back against her seat."Might as well."  
"Alright, good shit!" You said with excitement standing up."I'm starving. I'll get some plates and more forks and shit."  
"Language, sweetie." Your father said resting his right arm on the rest.  
You rolled your eyes and waved him off.  
"Yeah OK, dad." 

Your father watched as you walked towards the receptionist and she nodded as she pointed at the entrance beside her giving you directions to the cafeteria. It was loud in the room full of people but he saw you mouthed the words "thank you" and walked away. 

"I-I really like her." Morty said immediately after you disappeared. Your mother raised her eyebrows and looked over at your father who shook his head laughing. Morty gave them a weird look but realized what he just said and blushed."I-I-I mean n-not like th-th-that!!" he scratched his head and looked down."I-I meant sh-she's a c-cool person.." 

"Ooo, is Morty developing a crush?" Summer said teasing her brother.  
"Oh sweetie, stop that. He'll be too red when (Y/N) gets here." Beth added. 

Rick stared at everyone's faces as they stared at Morty teasing him. He rolled his eyes as he dung through the bag searching for those precious crab ragoons but still couldn't find it. He scoffed as he grabbed the bag that was placed on the empty chair where you sat and dung through that one. 

"I've been telling (Y/N) to go back to school but she's just not having it." Your mother said talking to Beth."Her excuse "I've been in school for twelve years! I need a vacation" and it's already been.. one.. two.. five years! That's a long vacation."  
"(Mom's Name), we're supporting her decisions. Let her have time." Your father said grabbing a random booklet and starts reading it."As long she's working and paying off her bills then she's fine. She does have good credit AND she rarely asks for money, so that's the bright side."  
"True.." Your mother replied warily."I honestly wish she was back with (Ex's Boyfriend's Name)." 

Rick perked up his head hearing this but pretended to look through the bag since he already found the precious. 

"Yeah, she was telling us about him.. Kinda in the car ride here." Summer said looking away from her phone.  
"Oh my goodness, he was a sweet boy! He was one of those.. I don't know what you called them.. Popular kids? Yeah that. But he wasn't like.." She looked around and whispered."An asshole." And got back to her regular in room voice."A little sweet pea! All A+ since their years of dating. Treated her the world. Got accepted into Harvard and randomly she came home "So I broke up with (Ex's Boyfriend's Name) and then offered to take us out for dinner and I guess after they broke up he got his own place... She could of lived with him!" Your mother shook her head."She's a strange bumblebee but God, I love that bumblebee."  
"She seems happy though.." Morty said.  
"Oh trust me, she is." Your mother replied with a small smile.  
"Teenagers-I mean, teen adults." Beth said jokingly and your mother laughed."But hey, that's awesome you guys are supporting her through it all."  
"She's my little girl. I want the best for her." Your father added still remaining eyes on the booklet.  
"Awww." Summer said out loud smiling.  
"Alrighty!!!" Your voice loud and clear heard in the distance.  
"My little loud girl.." Your father mumbled sarcastically.  
You came back smiling holding styrofoam plates with plastic forks and knives placed on top and holding a bag full of water bottles and sodas.  
"Ugh finally." Rick said as he pulled out the crab ragoons.  
"Oh relax, old man." you said handing the plates to everyone.  
"(Y/N).." both of your parents said.  
You scoffed and shook your head at them.  
"OK, parents." with sarcasm. 

As everyone got their food on their plates and about to dig in you shouted. 

"Stop!!" 

Everyone stopped to look at you and people around you glanced and some staring. 

"Sorry for hitting your dad and your husband." You look at Beth with a nervous smile and then stared at everyone's faces."But I guess this is a new life to the (Last Name) family and having an honor to be I don't know friends? To the neighbors across the street the..."  
"Smith." Morty said with a small laugh.  
"Sanchez." Rick adding his own last name and ate his crab ragoon. He didn't give a fuck about this little speech bullshit. He was just hungry.  
"Whatever Smith-Sanchez family!" you held up your fork and your mother looked at Beth who looked back and she looked at your father as he's already holding up his fork. Your mother looked to see Summer and Morty smiling as they held up their forks looking up at (Y/N) while Rick just sat there eating staring at (Y/N). Your mother smiled and held up her fork along with Beth. 

"To the friendship and many more adventures of the (Last Name) and Smith-Sanchez family!!" You shouted. 

"Hey can I have some fried chicken." an old stoner teenager said coming up behind you.  
"No you're not part of this family just leave." You whispered harshly at him."You're ruining the moment."  
He scoffed and walked away.

"Friendship and many more adventures!" your parents, Beth, Summer, and Morty shouted. 

 

Oh you had no idea what you're going to put yourself into but you were pretty excited about it.


	2. Flea Market Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Reader goes to the flea market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter two!!! Hope you guys enjoy! I kinda rushed this one but I always plan ahead for the upcoming ones.. But hey, it's out. Any ideas, questions, comments, and concerns? Like and comment give your girl some love and support!

You stood in front of the huge mirror that is also your closet right behind it staring at your outfit. It was brisk Fall and you wanted to explore more of the city bright and early and you gotta look CUTE for the world. 

You grabbed your purse off the bed and quietly went downstairs not waking up your parents and walked out the door, locking it. You pulled out your keys out of the purse and you see Morty and Summer coming outside of the house with their backpacks on. Summer had an annoyed face on while Morty remained... Well Morty. 

"I can't believe we missed the bus." Summer said."And now we have to walk to school."  
"I-It's not that bad of a w-walk.."  
"Oh yeah? Morty it takes, forty-five minutes to get there!" 

"Hey!" You shouted across the street. The Smith siblings looked up seeing you waving at them with your keys."I'll bring you guys!"  
They both looked at each other and then back at you, nodding and smiling as they ran across the street heading towards the car. You unlocked the doors of your car and got in as Summer takes passenger and Morty takes the back. 

"Thanks for bringing us to school, (Y/N)." Summer said putting on her seat belt watching as you put the keys in the ignition.  
"No problem. I ain't gonna let you guys like," You put on your seatbelt and fixed your rear view mirror seeing Morty put on his seatbelt."Walk to school, fuck that." You put the car in reverse and drove out of your driveway then put it into drive."I'm telling you guys if you missed the bus or whatever and in need of a ride just let me know what's good as long I'm not busy."  
"Thanks, (Y/N)!" Summer replied.  
"Y-Yeah same. Mom had to go to work early and R-R-Rick was up all night working on s-st-stuff.. And you know about my dad.."  
You gave out a small laughter."Sorry about that but at least he's good right now. But hey what time do you guys have school?"  
Summer pulled out her phone and looked at the clock. 

6:46AM 

"Seven twenty-five." She replied."Do you know where it is?"  
"No, but I'm getting you guys for breakfast."  
"W-Wait what?" Morty asked."N-No you don't have to!"  
You scoffed."Relax. I got money trust me." You said patting the BMW symbol on the wheel.  
"Weeeell.. I guess." Summer replied."Thanks, (Y/N), means a lot."  
"After all breakfast IS the most important meal of the day. Come on, Morty," you glanced at the rear view mirror."Get anything you want."  
"Al-Alright if you s-say so.. Thank you.."  
"I gotchu." You replied smiling and took a sharp turn making the wheels screech and started speeding, leaning against the wheel and laughed evilly. Summer and Morty clutched onto their seats as they screamed.  
"You literally hit someone few days ago and you're doing this?!?!" Summer screamed glancing seeing you go on 95 mph.  
"I'm a professional!!!" You shouted back."Race car!! Race car!!"  
"Aw, geez, (Y/N)!!!"  
"ANNNNNNNND..." You screamed and jammed the brakes right in front of a diner."We're here." you said that in such a sweet voice."Takes ten minutes and it only took us like, a minute. You gotta get shit done."

Morty and Summer breathe heavily and looked back at each other. Gah damn you were even worse than Rick when it comes to driving! 

"Come on!! Hurry up. You guys don't wanna be late." You got out of the car grabbing your keys and purse looking back at Summer and Morty. They quickly got out the car and you immediately locked the doors and held the door opened to them."Get used to it if you needs rides, guys."

❤️❤️❤️

11:06AM 

You drove back home smiling and pretty content with your morning so far and little gems of the city you found, like the coffee shop! There on the passenger seat laid a familiar green apron with the mermaid in the middle. Hell yeah you got the job: fuckin barista! And the best part that you didn't applied! 

❤️❤️❤️

"Can I have a hot pumpkin spice machiatto with whole milk and extra sugar?" You asked the barista behind the cashier.  
"Of course..-" She looked away from the cashier and stared at you with wide eyes."Oh my god."  
"What." You asked bluntly looking around nervously but only seeing the shop just busy as fuck seeing old people and hipsters just chilin."Is there something wrong?" You turned to look at her.  
She smiled and shook her head running to the back and came back to the counter.  
"Are you looking for a job?"  
"Yeah, I just moved here."  
"Good," She handed you the green apron."You got the job because you're so cute!!! Coffee's on me!"

❤️❤️❤️ 

Annnnd that's how you got the job.. You gotta call them later on about when will you start training but you were just too damn happy and excited. You were pulling into your driveway when you see the Smith's garage door open revealing a space ship and Rick working on the bench. 

"What the actual fuck.." You said to yourself getting out the car grabbing your keys and purse, and ran across the street to the garage curious about the ship."Is that legit?" 

Rick looked away from some gun that had a green bulb on top and looked at you. 

"Well hello to you too." He said in sarcasm going back to the gun."Wh-What do you want?"  
"I asked what that was!" You replied going up to his ship examining it. Right when you touched it a female's voice came.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" bringing out multiple weapons pointing at you.  
Your eyes widen just staring at weapons with your mouth open.  
"Uhh.." was all you could mutter out.  
"Ship, relax. R-Remember (Y/N)."  
One of the ship's robotic arms pulled out a camera and took a photo of you. You knew you looked gross since you weren't ready for it.  
"Remembered (Y/N)." It said and went back to normal.

You stood there like a statue with your eyes widen and mouth remained open. 

"D-D-Does that answer your-your question?" Rick asked smirking getting off his stool and stood beside you staring at his ship."Ain't she a beaut, though?"  
"Uh.. Yeah sure.." You eyed the interior of the car seeing some parts of the seats ripped."Is this legit? Like you can fly this? Fly this please, Rick!!"  
Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off of his work bench."W-Well I got t-to go to the flea market anyways."  
"Yes!" You whispered with excitement as you watched the dome of the ship opened and you climbed onto the passenger seat and behind the two seats were glasses full of alcohol."Oh?" You said out loud and rolled your eyes and buckled up. Rick climbed onto the his seat, putting on his seatbelt, and put the keys in the ignition.  
"What are you getting at the flea market anyways?" You asked turning back looking at him.  
"Parts for my portal gun. M-Morty's a little b-bitch and broke it." He replied grabbing the wheel and zoomed out of the garage. You gasped not even caring what he just said and looked around of your surroundings as you looked down at the houses and every little thing in sight. Sure you've been on many planes before but this one was different- you were on a freakin ship!  
"Wow.." and soon after you realized you were in space!"What the fuck?!? We're in space!!! Holy shit, holy shit!" You shouted with excitement and put your hands against the dome and squished your gave against the glass eying everything in sight."It's so beautiful.. Look at the st-" You stopped and looked at Rick raising a brow."We're not going to flea market, huh?"  
He scoffed and looked at you leaning over.  
"Alien flea market."  
"Ohhhhh." You made a face."Wait what?"  
"I-It's's 2015, (Y/N), get hip. Aliens exist."  
You were gonna say something but then stopped yourself and remained looking back at the planets and stars. He was probably messing with your balls so just chose not to say anything and just taking you for a joy ride. But the deeper you were in space you noticed planets you've never seen and big and small ships passing by with strange beings going by. Your eyes widen and looked back at Rick as his eyes remained on the destination.  
"I-I wa-wasn't kidding."  
"A-Are they nice?" You asked as Rick landed on the huge parking lot and the dome opened and he got out.  
"Uh yeah. The only different thing about these guys are their looks a-and a whole bunch of things." He replied looking at you as you just sat there nervous.  
"That helps.." You muttered as you crawled out of the ship grabbing your purse and followed behind Rick as you go to the entrance of the flea market. 

You looked around at your surroundings. Many spaceships parked, the sky were mixtures of orange and the clouds were a pale rusted red. In the distance was a city, a city that looked like it was from the future. You could see ships flying around, tubes to lead people.. Or whatever to their destinations. This is seriously happening to you and you couldn't help but to feel excited.. But also nervous. 

"I-I just want to get this d-done over with." Rick said to you.  
"Okay.." You replied as you looked around at the merchandise."Do they accept like, straight out of Earth money?"  
Rick scoffed and laughed."O-Our currency is useless to them!"  
"Aw." You replied sadly but perked your head up."If I see anything I like can you please buy it for me and I'll give you whatever money it costs in earthling dollars?"  
Rick rolled his eyes."Y-Yeah, I guess."  
"Yaaaaaas." 

You and Rick continued making your way passed booths and many aliens since it was way too crowded. You could of sworn multiple hands were grabbing and smacking your ass but you chose to ignore it since you didn't want to pick on a fight with some crazy ass aliens that could definitely kill you. You tried not to stare at most of them but couldn't help to since.. Come on, they're fuckin aliens.. Of course you want to stare at them. 

"Jewelry here! Crystals straight out of the planet earth formed into the finest pieces! From Necklace to rings, we have it all!" Someone shouted and you stopped hearing this.  
"Crystals?" You asked yourself and gasped."Rick, I want to look at that!" You pointed at the booth where a huge lizard with beading red eyes was selling.  
Rick looked over seeing the jewelry and looked at you.  
"Seriously, (Y/N)? That guy sells c-crazy expensive shit. Y-You don't want to buy from him."  
"I just wanna look." You said heading towards the booth as Rick sighed and followed.  
"Hello!! Welcome welcome, earthlings!" The lizard said as you went up to the rings as you gasped seeing how beautiful they were.  
"Hola." You replied and leaned over staring at them."These are gorgeous!"  
"Why thank you." He said and sees Rick with grumpy face standing on the side of you."I know buying jewelry for the lady is a pain but as long she's happy, yes?"  
Rick rolled his eyes and ignored the lizard, crossing his arms as you grabbed some rings and put it on to see if it looked good on you.  
"I want them all." You said to Rick.  
"And you can have it all!" The lizard said looming over at you."You buy six you get one free!"  
Rick again rolled his eyes and whispered to you.  
"T-This guy is getting on my nerves."  
"Yeah, same but come on," You showed off your right hand to him where the ring was placed."Look how gorgeous this one is. I follow shitloads of crystals accounts on tumblr and I remembered seeing this certain beauty and I was like 'damn I need that' and now I have it right in my hand." You said continuing looking at the jewelry.  
"Hello how are you!" The lizard said in the opposite side of his booth to the blob of family.  
"Need? M-More like want. Come o-on, (Y/N), let's go." walking away.  
You scoffed and followed along through the crowded alien flea market. 

❤️❤️❤️

You and Rick walked out of the flea market as you held a small bag of gears, screws, and other bullshit while Rick held the big things.  
"For some reason I thought something bad was gonna happen." You said looking at him."You know, introducing me to space. Weird aliens. That bullshit."  
"W-Well everything's fine now." As you guys go near the ship the dome opens and you and Rick were about to go in until a voice was heard in the distance. 

"That's them!! That's them!!!" 

Both of you turned around seeing the reptile from the crystal booth and two large prayer mantis officers running to you guys. 

"Stop it right there!" One of the prayer mantis yelled out.  
"Are you fucking kidding me.." You heard Rick said under his breath with annoyance.  
"That's them alright." The lizard said examining you both.  
"I'm sorry...But what?" You asked.  
"We're here to arrest you," The prayer mantis said pointing at you and you gave them a disgust face."Of theft of the twenty-four karot gold ring with the fine angel cactus crystal."  
"A-Are you kidding me, (Y/N)?!?!" Rick said yelling at you.  
"I-I didn't!!" You yelled back but stopped finally noticing the jewelry still on your hand and your eyes widen."Oh my god." You whispered as the prayer mantis pulled out the handcuffs and cuffed you."T-This is a misunderstanding!!"  
"S-See t-this is wh-what happens when you st-steal from the alien flea market! I-I bring you to space for the f-first time and bullshit happens!!"  
"Wait.." The lizard said and leaned over at Rick and then at you."This is the little earthling's first time here?"  
"Well, duh."  
"Hmm.. Release the human!" The lizard said to the officers. Your eyes glisten hearing this and Rick sighed in relief.  
"B-But she stole from you, Mr. Bitchass."  
"Did you hear the man?" He asked leaning over the mantis'."It's her first time here." Now smiling showing off his sharp teeth.  
"As you wish." They said taking the cuffs off of you and walked away.  
"Ah, good shit! Thank you so much!" You said smiling at the lizard and taking off the ring handing it to him.  
"Y-Yeah, now let's go now, (Y/N) before you caused a-anymore trouble." Rick said getting into the ship and you nodded. As you soon were about to go on.  
"Hold it right there." Both of you guys look at Mr.Bitchass."I am not done yet."  
Rick scoffed and groaned, standing up from his seat putting his hands on his hips.  
"W-W-What is it this time?!"  
He smirked and looked straight at you that sent shivers down your spine.  
"I want her."  
You and Rick's eyes widen and looked at each other. You shook your head rapidly and looked at Bitchass.  
"Nah nah chill, I'm actually a guy!"  
"Ohhhh~ Lovely, even better!"  
"A-Are you fu-fucking serious?!" Rick shouted."Y-You can't have her!"  
"Alright. Then I guess both of you guys will be sent to the intergalactic prison for stealing the finest piece of jewelry in all of the galaxies!!" Bitchass barked angrily staring at Rick.  
"S-Seriously who sells that at-at a flea market?" Then his eyes widen. Intergalactic Prison."O-O-Oh no fuck that!" He pushed you off the ship as Bitchass opened his arms to grab you and you screamed with terror."S-Sorry, (Y/N), but I-I can't go to space prison! I-I just got-got back in-into my family's life f-few months ago." He got into his seat and buckled up and the dome closes and Bitchass starts to wave."S-Sorry, (Y/N).." And starts flying away.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH ASS C*NT OF A RAISIN!!!" You screamed watching the ship flying off.  
"Shhh shhh.." Bitchass said being a little bitch ass he is stroking your hair."You'll love it here on Poopiscle. Much better than Earth." And dragged you off as you tried escaping those big arms.. 

❤️❤️❤️

You found yourself in a deep dark cave that had multiple of candles lit. Some furnishings of furniture here and there but it wasn't a lot. Bitchass held you close as he moved a round bolder that covered a hole and pushed you right in, as you turned around the hole was covered.  
"I'll be back my little gem." He whispered on the other side. You shivered of how raspy his voice was becoming and didn't reply and looked around at your surroundings. In the center of the room was a huge pile of sand and a heating lamp just above and the walls were softly glowing of some kind of yellow crystal. You gulped and hugged yourself wandering around the room as you started tearing up.  
"That stupid fuckin raisin." You muttered wiping your eyes. You stopped immediately and remained quiet as you heard the bolder moved and two articles of clothing's were tossed in.  
"Wear this."  
You didn't answered.  
"Be ready in ten minutes. If I don't see it on you," He closed the bolder and whispered harshly."Consider yourself dead."  
You started shaking frantically as soon you heard that. Your anxiety level was high to the max. There has to be an escape and you stood there thinking of a plan but nothing. Room made out of stone and you up against a giant alien bearded dragon? As if. 

You wobbled your way down to the clothing's seeing a white crochet bra with a white lace thong. You shivered when you picked it up and started tearing up some more as you slowly started undressing. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

"Hello, my little pretty?" Bitchass asked slowly opening up the bolder door peeking in seeing your discarded clothes you wore before on the floor but no you.  
"I-I'm here.." You responded quietly. He smiled, eagerly coming in, and quickly turning over seeing you now in the center of the room staring right at him. His eyes widen and his mouth opened as his long and slick tongue stuck out panting like a dog. You looked away blushing with embarrassment and disgusted with what's going on but then looked up seeing him walking towards you but passed, and starts laying on the sand.  
"Stay right there."  
You listened and turning around facing him.  
"Put on one of those Earth things you do.. Oh what is it?" He rubbed his chin as he thinks."Ah yes!" He smiled evilly."Strip for me.."  
"Ehhhh..." Was all you muttered out and started shaking again. Bitchass noticed and tsked, shaking his head.  
"Please please.. no need to be scared. Picture me as that man you were with before."  
"Fuck him." You immediately thought when he said that."I-I.. Rather not." You replied.  
His eyes sharpens but relaxes."I forgot. He easily gave you away," shaking his head."Such a disappointment giving away such a lovely human.."  
"Ehheeeeee..." You muttered again, making some whining noises but stopped as he spoke again.  
"Do as I say and I will cherish you with many fine jewelry and everything you have wish for.. If not.." He held up his sharp claws and you flinched seeing it."I believe this will give you an answer." 

You nodded and gulped as you were about to slide off they incredibly see through bra you see a small green vortex forming behind Bitchass. He didn't seem to noticed as he eyed you but it gotten bigger and Rick appeared holding that portal gun he was fixing in the garage and another some sort of gun. You gasped seeing him and Bitch raised a brow and slowly turns around.  
"Hey Bitch!" Rick called out and as soon Bitchass faced him Rick pointed the gun at him and he immediately disintegrated."Class dismissed."  
"Oh Rick!!!" You shouted with relief and ran to him, stepping on the ashes of Bitch, and giving the old man a hug."You fuckin idiot of a raisin I thought you left me for good!!!"  
"Y-You think I would l-leave you in fr-freakin space?!" He replied but his eyes widen realizing what you were wearing you looked up at him and he sees your breasts pressing against him and he blushes slightly and pushes you away by the shoulders."W-W-What a-are you even wea-wearing? Wh-Whatever," He pointed the portal gun where he came out and the same green vortex appeared."Come on.." You nodded smiling but stopped as you turned back at the ashes seeing the ring shining. You picked it up and stared at the ashes.  
"Fuck you buddy this shit's mine now." 

And both of you guys ran right into it and appeared back in the garage.  
"Yaaaas!!!" You shouted seeing the shining sun and the clear blue autumn sky."This is what I need! Earth! Home!" You looked at the ring and put it on. Rick watched as you put it on but his eyes trailed to your revealing ass. It was so scrumptious that he just wanted to FIRMLY GRASP IT. But shook his head realizing what he was just thinking and looked away but then was hugged by you again.  
"Thanks, Rick. I honestly wasn't expecting you to come for help."  
"Y-Yup," He looking away blushing."Y-You're welcome b-but next time do-don't be p-pulling dumb sh-shit like that! Or th-there will be no adventures in-in space!"  
You pulled away and raised a brow, smiling at him slyly.  
"More adventures in space?"  
Rick realized what he just said and shook his head. He opened his mouth until.. 

"R-Rick? Aw, geez, school was so tiring t-today. I-I almost got a DT b-but-" Morty said coming into the garage and seeing you nearly half naked and blushes madly."U-Uhm am I-am I at a bad time?" 

You started bursting out laughing as Morty remained his eyes on your body still blushing. 

"Y-You think your gr-grandpa and I are fucking?! GEEZ, th-that's funny, Morty!"


	3. Her (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a late night visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It's been like two months lol idk. Sorry for the hiatus. I was going through a lot emotionally but I'm staying positive right now so I'm goooood!! I got a new phone and lost all of my works on my old one. Wasn't really much but still. Hope you enjoy this bit! So who's the visitor? Find out in part 2!

1:57AM 

You laid in bed on your phone browsing through the Internet with half lidded eyes. The early morning slash late nightfall took over the streets. You left your window open as few cars drove by, crickets softly creaking in the distance, and that fire alarm making that chirping sound just outside your bedroom because you were lazy to switch out the batteries. 

You yawned as you continued watching buzzfeed's infamous food recipes video and heard soft footsteps right outside the door. 

Probably mom, she has one of those late night snacking. 

Immediately you turned around facing the wall, and grabbing more of the blanket to cover your face but leaving a small hole for your eyes and nose to see and breathe. Your eyes still remained on the dimmed screen and didn't realized your door silently opened. 

You stopped scrolling once you heard footsteps coming in and you caught your breath, locking your phone and placing it on the side of you not moving at all.v

"Mom?" You asked out not moving at all. 

No answer. 

You laid there with annoyance and squinted your eyes. 

Sometimes your mom sleep walks and comes to your room as you sleep and drags your body to the toilet making you potty train. She didn't want her only child, her baby girl to be growing up. 

"Moooom." You said out loud still remained underneath the blanket.

Nothing. 

"OK, that's it!!" You shouted getting out facing your mother. Your eyes widen and you gasped seeing what's upon you. 

It wasn't your mother.

"W-What th-the.. What the hell?" You yelled.  
"Wassup, 'baby g'?!" The familiar voice said mimicking someone.. That certain sociopath of a scientist. You couldn't tell or not but it didn't matter. You were talking about the voice of the person. You breathe heavily as they pulled a gun that had a needle attached to the other end."Now C-137," They tilted their head and whispered,"Enjoy, 'evil' (Y/N)." They mockingly said. 

BAM


	4. Her (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out the truth between her and Rick's relationship.. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy part 2 out of 3 of this 'episode'. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what's good.
> 
> [1] I picture evil reader has opposite hair lengths than reader. Idk you have short hair, she has long. You have long hair, she has short. Yeah lol. She's in disguise as you.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up immediately gasping for air, one hand on your chest. You started coughing, a wet cough letting out small loads of flem. You stopped finally and looked around at your surroundings.

You were sitting on a queen size bed with the same comforters you have but the room was different. The walls, ceilings, and even the floors were made out of steel. You've noticed some of the same decors you've had in your room. You gulped and held your head, closing your eyes as you reimagined about what happened last night. It was freaky. Way too freaky. Maybe it was the bud you toked before. Nah. Shouldn't be. Weed don't make you weird like that, that's for pussies who doesn't have a stable mind and you're not a pussy. Why was she.. Why did she- 

❤️❤️❤️

Her (E/C) eyes shot open and immediately she had the biggest smile on her face. She got out of bed and went to make up vanity and sat on the small white stool, eying herself. She started humming a tune and lightly grabbed her (short/long hair color locks) [1] and started twirling them and then slowly glided a finger over the scar over her left eye. 

"I'll fix you right up boo." She said to herself still with that smile on her face, getting up, and walked over to the private bathroom that was connected to your bedroom and closed the door. 

❤️❤️❤️

"Help me!!!" You shouted repeatedly banging the steel door."Someone please!!" You stopped as you looked down at your knuckles seeing it slowly becoming a bruise along with blood dripping down from the pressure of your knuckles going hard onto the cold steel. You sighed with annoyance as one hand goes on your hip and the other over your eyes, trying to think, and through the cracks between your fingers you looked at the dresser and closet, quickly going towards it and started looking through them. 

Bullshit clothes 

"Damn," You picked up an old burgundy knitted cardigan you used to wear back in high school."I've been looking for this for a long time now.." You scoffed and put it on."Fuck you, it's mine now." And walked towards the closet. You swung the door open and the door hit against the wall making a loud noise, you jumped as it sounded like whole bunch of metal bars crashing down onto the floor. You signed trying to stay calm and walked into the closet. 

It was huge. It reminded something from Kylie Jenner's snapchat videos constantly bragging about her luxurious life. 

Immediately you started looking through everything. Clothes that were hanging you went to the center and pushed them apart as one line went to the left and the other went to the right. 

Nothing. 

You went towards the tall racks of shoes that were neatly placed and you pushed them off the rack to see if there was something off place. 

Nothing. 

Same thing with the jewelry that was line up. Some were behind glass cases but you didn't give a fuck. Expensive or not you pushed them off. 

Nothing, but you quickly grabbed some of the rings and earrings and shoved them in your pockets. 

"There should be something.." You muttered to yourself and looked around but something caught your eye. Under the clothes rack were few boxes but one box caught your eye. You quickly went up to it and picked it up, hearing some soft clutters. 

It was a cream box with golden trims around it, embroidered with pink flowers. 

You still have this box till this day and you used to put photos of you and your ex in it and other random things you guys used to go to like movie tickets, drawings, all that bullshit but you threw that out but this one was filled with things. 

You gulped and slowly opened it and your eyes widen seeing photos of that look a-like of you and.. 

❤️❤️❤️

"Yo yo yo!!" Rick shouted seeing her coming into the driveway and into the garage. She waved awkwardly and kept on smiling as she eyed Rick's movements. He noticed but chose to ignore it."You seem quiet this morning.." 

"U-Uh.." She gave him a comforting smile and shook his head."I just forgot to eat this morning." 

"You forgot?" Rick raised his unibrow and shook his head."Doesn't s-sound like you, (Y/N)." He went to his work bench and threw a small package of crackers at her, which she caught. She glanced down at it seeing it was the PB&J ones and quickly stuffed it in her purse."Eat up. We-We got a long d-day ahead of us."  
"Oh? Where are we going?" (Y/N) asked quickly walking up to him giving him a questioning look.  
"Jeez, what's wrong with you? W-We've been talking about this f-for a week now, (Y/N)!" He loomed down at her eying every details about her and she stayed calm still remaining that smile of hers but it was more mischievous. 

"Rick, Rick, oh little Richard," (Y/N) said laughing and pulling away from his gaze and twirled around."Relax. I'm fine. Trust me. I didn't get enough sleep last night and I forgot to eat. That's all." She went back facing him and stick her tongue out at him.

Rick rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat of his ship."I-If you say so." 

"Yeah, well I know so." She said and ran passed by the ship."I gotta pee real quick."  
Rick scoffed and leaned back against his seat.

"Well hu-uuurp-rry up!" 

❤️❤️❤️

"Hey Mortimer? You hear me?" (Y/N) asked looking into the compact mirror."Hellooooo." 

The mirror started glitching green then a clear view of Morty came to view. His right eye was slightly bulging out and two pieces of wires were showing. 

"Ah, there's my little cutie patootie." (Y/N) said smiling sweetly staring at the expressionless individual."I guess C-137 and Rick were planning to go on an adventure today. But," She shrugged."I know how to make him fall in love with me again. I think. I'm pretty sure I do." 

"Excellent." Morty replied."You're a natural at it, (Y/N). Just stick to the plan. Nothing else." 

(Y/N) nodded."You know I got this. I know I got this." She chuckled and stopped staring at the fourteen year old with half lidded eyes."How is she doing?" 

Morty scoffed."She's been screaming all morning. It's quiet now. She's realizing what's going on." Morty moved and his face wasn't in the mirror anymore but it shifted and glitches to you in Evil (Y/N)'s closet on the floor looking through the photos of her and the other Rick."Not the plan. But the relationship." Morty added and it went back to his face. 

"Pffft. She looks horrified." Evil (Y/N) started laughing."I have to admit it was weird at first but ughhuhhhhhh Rick knows his ways of talking and pleasing a woman." 

"I don't want to hear that." 

"Sorry Mortimer.. I-I didn't mean to." Evil (Y/N) said laughing but quickly frown."I just miss him..."  
"He was a cyborg before. You'll get the real one soon."  
"We'll," she corrected."Get the real one soon. But I gotta go Mortimer. Rick's probably think I'm pooping. I'll call you when the mission is complete." 

He nodded."Stay safe. Please." 

She gave him a warm smile."I will." And closed the mirror and quickly unlocked the door but jumped, a small yelp leaving from her plumpy lips eeing the Morty in this universe right in front of her."M-Morty!!! Oh my goodness, you scared me. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Her heart started beating rapidly, nervous if he heard the whole conversation. 

"I-I overslept..." He replied uncomfortably avoiding eye contact.

"You gotta go to bed early next time, Morty." (Y/N) said sweetly approaching him but he stepped back."Do want Rick and I to give you a ride to school?" 

"Y-Yeah.. That'll be helpful. I-It's uhmm.. too cold t-to uhhh.. walk...." He managed to get out and gave out a nervous smile."I-I-I just gotta s-s-shower r-r-real quick.." He said slowly then ran off."Rick!!! Rick!!!" He shouted going towards the garage.  
Evil (Y/N) scoffed and rolled her eyes. She put a hand over her eyes and sighed.  
"Are you kidding me..." She muttered going through her purse pulling out a familiar portal gun."I guess this will do!" She ran after him smiling.  
"Rick!!" He shouted once more turning back looking at her but his eyes widen seeing the gun and gasped. She laughed seeing his reaction and waved at him with one hand whiling pressing the button. 

"Tell C-137 I said 'what's good'. Sayanara, Morty!!" She smiled sweetly at the teen and tilted her head."I'll call up your school that you won't be back for a long time." She snickered. 

Morty immediately turned his head and ran into the green portal and ran into a steel wall."Ow.." He said rubbing his head but his eyes widen looking back where the portal once was."No!!!" He screamed.

"Morty?!" You shouted coming into the room out of the closet. You smiled as you ran up to hug the teen, your breasts suffocating his face and blushes many shades of reds.

"(Y-Y/N)?" He asked looking up.  
"The one and only." You replied smiling softly."Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see you," You let go of him."What happened? Are you okay?" You rubbed his head."Did.. Did she sent you over here?" 

"Yeah.." Morty looked away."S-She's gonna capture Rick.. B-But I-I-I don't understand how th-there's an evil y-you now! That must means.." His eyes widen and looked over at you."There's many d-dimensions of you.." 

You gave Morty a look and raised a brow."I don't understand." You replied in a blunt tone but then shook your head."Nevermind, I don't care. But look at this," you said pulling out one of the photos of Evil Rick and Evil (Y/N) and handed it to him, but the back side. 

Morty grabbed the piece of photograph and read the back of it. 

"Love you, baby g.  
Forever.  
-Rick" 

Morty gave a disgust look seeing it was Rick's handwriting and how romantic it was.  
"What the..." He muttered and turned it over. His eyes widen slowly and his mouth opened seeing the two being all lovey dovey. Evil Rick had his arms around Evil (Y/N) as his chin rested on top of her head. They both had their eyes closed, smiling in the moment when the photo was captured. He looked at you then at the photo, and finally at you."W-W-What-What the FUCK is th-this?!?!!"


	5. Her (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick just knew it from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I've been lacking lol but how was everyone Valentine's Day? I just worked for half of the day then cooked for the love and our friends. But anyways, I hope you enjoy. I kinda wanted this chapter done because I'm excited for the next :)
> 
> [1] national dab day  
> [2] ahs coven. Madison's famous quote

"I-I-I don't know what's good with this." You said with a nervous laughter seeing Morty's horrified expression of the photo."I'm assuming they had a thing. I don't know. It's weird. Like, I-I don't know why though. It's not like.. It's not like, I have feelings for your grandfather and I doubt he has some for me." 

"Thi-This means s-something though." Morty replied dropping it on the floor."B-But we can find out later. Right n-now," he walked up to the steel locked door and stared at it, examining the details,"We need to find a way out." 

You groaned and slumped on the floor, closing your eyes as a hand rest in your head. Tired from the madness that's going on. 

"Morty I trieeeed," You whined."There's no way out." You opened your eyes as you watched Morty wandered around the room and started making more of a mess."Wait..." He immediately stopped and paid attention to you as you got up and walked up to the make up vanity seeing an unusual lipstick."I've never heard of this brand." examining it. 

"(Y/N), we-we don't have time f-for make up!" Morty shouted with frustration."Rick is in trouble!" 

You ignored him and took off the cap seeing it was a nice deep rouge color. Maybe like a bloody rose. That sounded emo. That's how it looks and you liked it.

"Pretty." You said to yourself and Morty scoffed and continued looking around the room finding a source to get out. You continued examining it and noticed at the bottom there was a small white button. You raised a brow and slowly pushed it, immediately a blue glowing laser beam shot out from the tip of the lipstick and you yelped instantly stopped pushing the bottom. You looked around and slowly looked up at the ceiling seeing a small hole that formed. 

"I-I think I found a way out.." You said with a nervous smile. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

"Oh look how gorgeous it is!" Evil Reader said to Rick. She looked over at the older man, smiling."Shit like this gets me all teared up." 

"Well-Well I-I don't even see tears." Rick replied eying the infinite starry in front of him."When you-I see t-this shit everyday, I'm used to it. I-I'll be looooong gone w-when its f-fully discovered. But w-who knows," He grabbed his flask from the cup holder. His left hand moved to the top of the wheel while he took few sips from it."T-This whole place is fucked up. Who cares. I-I don't.. F-F-Forget what I-I just said-I'm not thinking straight." He continued to babbled on while Evil Reader sighed in content listening to him, leaning against the passenger seat and a hand crept to rest on his thigh. 

Rick immediately notices and instantly stopped the ship putting it on park.

"W-W-What th-the fuck are you doing?" He said. He didn't even dare to ask that question. He demanded. He swept the hand away not even bothering for an answer."Y-You've been acting waaaay too weird to-today, (Y/N). What's up, huh?" He leaned over at her and Evil Reader smirked at his approached. She loved the smell of the Hennessy coming out of his breath and she wanted a taste."I-I smelt that bud you smoked last night. Y-Y-You had your window open and I could smell it allllll the way from the garage. Shit smelt mad nice. Should of invited me." He smirked when Evil Reader remained calm staring at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Excellent." She thought."He already has interest in her. I won't be doing too much work then." She giggled out loud and Rick raised his unibrow at her.  
"W-What are-What are you giggling about?" He pulled away as his arm rested on the window and his hand digging through his hair. His eyes remained staring at her as she stared right back. Her eyes darkened as her elbow rested on her lap while the hand placed on her flustered cheek. She felt the butterflies again. She loved it. She missed it. 

"Don't worry about it." She replied in a teasing tone."Only for me to know. But come o-" 

She felt a weight above her seeing Rick. His left knee between her legs, his right hand on top of the seat- just slightly below from the fluff or foam, not even gonna ruin more of the seat while his other hand was on her upper thigh.

"I-I-I am soooo sick of that bratty attitude." He said in a raspy voice. It was dangerous. She craved it. 

He leaned in dangerously close to her. Their lips mere away from each other. God, she was craving for it, but she played her cool.

"I'm done with it." 

❤️❤️❤️

"Do you even know where you're going?" You huffed at Morty as you followed him through the maze of the hallways."Because I've seen that one branch like, three times already." glancing at the particular branch that was between where the wall and ceiling meet. A small pink blossom was growing. 

He stopped when he saw the branch and looked around eying his surroundings. 

"T-Too be honestly.. I-I don't even have any idea."  
"Ugh, come on, Morty." You lazily said, immediately sitting on the dirt floor and closed your eyes, tired from the constant running."We gotttaaaaa save Rick." 

"I-I'm trying!!" He shouted and turned to you but his eyes widen and immediately went quiet. You opened an eye when he was quiet and raised a brow. 

"What's up?" You asked. 

"U-Uhm.. Mort...y.. B-Beh..ind... Uhm... Y...ou..." He replied and while he said that you slowly turned your head and saw another Morty staring down at you. You immediately noticed some tugs of blue and red wires coming underneath of his right eye, holding some type of space gun. You jumped and yelped seeing this and ran behind your Morty. 

The other Morty came forward as he lowered down his gun, knowing you and your Morty were no danger. 

"D-Dude, what's going on?" You asked out loud."That.. That cop- lookalike of me and there's one of you? W-W-W-What's going here?" 

Evil Morty raised up his gun pointing his gun straight at you. Morty and you immediately screamed seeing a ball of laser slowly forming from the tip as Evil Morty's slowly presses the trigger. 

"Doesn't matter now." He replied eying your reaction. He watched the horrors from your face and looked down at the ground, the gun still pointing at you."You should of stayed in the room." He pressed the trigger and looked up but his eyes widen and gasped seeing you pointing laser lipstick.

"How about you go to the room." You said with confident- with no stutters. Evil Morty stepped back and aimed the gun towards you ready to press the button but it was too late. The laser aimed to his right eye and it shot through. The pressure was so strong he was thrown against the wall, dropping the gun, and he started shaking repeatedly.

"Malfunctioning.. Mal.. Malfunctioning..." He kept on saying that repeatedly as you and Morty watched in horror at the scene right before you guys. His voice started to lowered down to a robotic voice."Failed to complete miss..ion." The lights in his eyes were off and his head tilted, looking straight right at you and it sent shivers to your spine. He laid there. Officially dead. 

"...Damn." You said glancing away at the body and then at Morty."You good?"

He nodded and walked towards the body and bend his knees staring at the dead eyes."I-I thought I would never see him again. T-To b-be honest.. Not ending like this.." You stood there watching Morty eyed his counterpart and then jumped when he faced his attention to you."W-We gotta save Rick." 

You nodded and ran to the side of him as Morty dug through the counterpart's pocket trying to find some sort transportation and pulled out the compact mirror. He flipped it seeing the mirror and the other side had touch screen buttons this lit. 

"I saw th-the Evil (Y/N) using th-this t-to contact him... I-I don't know if it's transport device though.."  
"Well there has to be some kind of transport bullshit around here." You said looking around but was lost and looked back at Morty as he fumbled with the buttons and sighed as you looked through the stone doorways that led to the unknown.

"What's up, Mortimer." A voice went. 

Your eyes widen and turned back to look at Morty who was stiff and eyes widen. 

It was Evil Reader. Morty must of clicked something by accident and called her. Morty stood there in shock staring at your counterpart. 

She laughed."OK.. I got a little problem here.. It's gonna take awhile.." 

Morty held his breath, glancing up at you, and gulped."How so." He said slowly. 

You walked up in front of Morty, glancing at the body and then looking at him, your hands in the cardigan's pockets. 

"We were gonna kiss but like.. I don't know. He says I'm too young. Like I completely understand but.." She laughed."This Rick is a tough cookie and I love it. I think this mission is gonna take just a little bit." 

You heard Rick in the background burping. 

"O-Oh ka-UUUURP-aay," You heard him say. 

Morty bit his tongue trying not to say anything to his grandfather and having Evil Reader do something to him. 

"Sorry, Mortimer. I gotta go." Evil Reader whispered quickly."I'll talk to you later." She was gonna hung up but Morty stopped her. She raised a brow."What?" 

"..I forgot where the transportation device is."  
"What? Where ya going?" Evil Reader asked and glanced on the side of her then faced her whole attention to the teen."Come on, hurry up."Whatever. Never mind. If you're going out, get me some ingredients for ratatouille. I'm making that tonight. B-But, there's one in the compact mirror. The passcode is 0710, OK?? Bye." She immediately hung up. [1] 

Morty looked up at you and both of you guys smiled immediately. 

"L-Let's go save Rick." Morty said typing in the code and a green portal shot out of the mirror. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

"Y-You ready?" Rick asked taking a sip out of his flask. Evil Reader looked away from the compact mirror and over at Rick and blushed seeing him in a safari uniform.  
"Aw you look so cuuuute!!" She exclaimed, cupping her cheeks. Rick rolled his eyes and glances at Evil Reader's uniform. Her ass looked bigger than usual. His eyes trailed off to her cleavage seeing the shirt was half way buttoned up showing off her cleavage. Her breasts were still the same.  
"L-Let's go. The plants sleeps at night. We need that shit alive!"  
"I gotchu." Evil Reader replied picking up the small olive green rucksack off the ground that Rick prepared earlier. Rick started to walk away towards the deep and vibrant jungle.  
"M-Make sure y-you eat too. We got the full day ah-UUUURP-ead of us." He stopped and looked at Evil Reader seeing her already close behind him.  
"I'm not hungry right now." She said smiling looking up at him.

Rick raised his unibrow and his eyes trailed off. 

"If you say so." He replied slowly and continued walking to the mysterious space jungle.. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

Morty slammed the garage door opened and you followed along looking around, nervously knowing you shouldn't be here when Rick isn't around.  
"W-What are we doing here for?" You asked.  
"W-We gotta be prepare for her. Their dimension is str-stronger than us." Morty replied going through his desk and you looked over as he pressed some sort of button and immediately the whole entire room shook and started moving down.  
"Holy shit.." You said grabbing onto the shelf looking at your surroundings. 

You looked around finding yourself in a very large dimmed room with green lightings from screens. Something straight out of some dumb scientific cartoon.. Am I right? 

"Woah.." You said stepping off the garage floor and onto the lab's."I-Is this Rick's lab..?" You asked looking around."This is so cool!" You leaned over at a desk where tubes of glowing liquid were found."Woooooow.." You heard a loud door opened and you looked over seeing Morty standing in front of a huge doorway revealing a small hall full of weapons of kinds. Morty turned back looking at you with a smirk. 

"Sweet." You said. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

Rick stood there staring at the sun, his hand over his squinting eyes as Evil Reader stood beside him with her hands on her hips looking around. 

"I think they should be that way." She said, one hand still on her hip and the other pointing up north."See? It's kinda almost setting and its towards that way." She looked over at Rick smiling who glanced at her and then at the sun.  
"Y-Yeah. Your young eyes are waaaay better than mine." He replied walking towards where the sun shine the most. He stopped when he heard Evil Reader looking through the rucksack pulling out the granola bar he gave to her earlier. He smirked and turned to look at her."About time."  
"What?" She asked raising a brow, and snapping a piece off. Some of the crumbles fell to the ground from the separation. 

Rick noted that in his head. 

"That you're finally eating. You haven't eaten since we met up this morning." He replied so confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Soooooo...?" Evil Reader asked plopping the piece into her mouth and started chewing but her eyes widen as the wires and gears started sparking and she squinted. It was just like a paper cut but it constant burns and sparks.

Rick smirked seeing the sparks between her chews as she squinted and made a face full of disgust. 

"W-What's in.. ZZZZZZ...is?" She asked grabbing her throat looking at him.  
"Gotcha." Rick whispered as she collapsed to the ground and started choking, gasping for air.  
"Failed. Malfunctioning." She said in a robotic voice looking up at Rick. Her eyes started glitching to various colors of greens but it went back to normal when she saw you and Morty on the side of Rick, smirking down at her."W-What..?" 

You leaned down at her, hands on your hips."SURPRISE, BITCH." You laughed and pulled away, flipping your hair."I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." [2] you said snickering. 

She was gonna say something but suddenly a pink laser beam blasted to her head and whole bunch of metal parts and brain tissue squirted out. You and Rick immediately groaned and stepped back seeing the sight.  
"W-W-What the fuck?" Rick looked over at Morty who had the gun still pointed at her and he breathe heavily."Morty! Y-Y-Y-You're crazy!" He started laughing."That's my gr-UUUURP-andson!!" 

"I-I just want her t-to be dead knowingly so-so I-I could sleep well tonight!" Morty replied dropping the gun in front of the corpse, eying her."T-Th-They're gone now. We're fine."  
"So what? Are we just gonna leave her here?" You asked looking up Rick.  
"Might as well," He said shrugging looking down at her."Let the animals and bullshit eat her."  
"Damn.. That's harsh." You snickered."But she loved you."  
Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes."Ew. Gross."  
"H-Hey Rick.. How did you know it wasn't (Y/N)?" Morty asked.  
"Weeeeeeell," he replied."I-I just knew it from the start. S-She acted shy and shit w-when she saw me and importantly," he looked at you."This fatass eats constantly." He then looked over Morty.  
"HEY!" You shouted with annoyance.  
"She wouldn't miss breakfast." Rick continued."A-And this bitch," Him and Morty glanced at Evil Reader."D-Didn't eat and kept on denying food. That's it."  
You scoffed at Rick's explanation, but he was 100% correct though."Nice to know that you know me so well." You said smiling.  
"Yeah yeah.." Rick said looking at you but his eyes widen immediately."HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!"  
Morty perked his head and his eyes widen, his mouth opening but no words coming out. He pointed his finger.  
"What?" You looked at them raising a brow but your eyes widen seeing a huge form shadowing over you. You yelped and stood still, gulping.  
"Don't. Move." Rick said pulling his hand out to Morty."M-Morty, give me that." He quickly glanced at Morty then at the monster. He smirked as he felt the gun handed to him."O-Oh boyyyyy." he said."I-I-I can't believe this is it..."  
"Rick. Hurry. Up." You said still remaining stiff. You shivered as you felt the drool of the Venus fly trap monster landing on top of your head and it slowly slid down to your face. You cringed and closed your eyes, making whining noises."Riiiiiiiiick.." 

All of sudden a swift motion was heard right behind you and with a reaction you turned your head to look over and your eyes widen seeing the huge plant with a gigantic monster mouth with razor sharp teeth towering over you. 

You blacked out when something sharp was hit behind your head. 

"(Y/N)!!!!" 

❤️❤️❤️

Back in the evil lair, the corpse of Evil Morty laid still half way up against the wall. The lights starts flickering and his right eye starts flashing the color red. The light stops flicking for a moment then immediately blackens. 

The right eye opens and beeping noises were made. 

 

"Mission success."


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself half naked in her bathroom while a party is being thrown!

Knock knock 

Your eyes shot opened and you gasped for air, coughing grabbing onto your chest. When you were caught up you looked around your surroundings frantically only to be in your bathroom on the toilet. You sighed in relief as you got up pulling up your panties-no pants for whatever reason and you stood in front of the mirror staring at your reflection. 

Your eyes were bloodshot red. Probably from smoking. Along with your cheeks. Probably from drinking. Your hair was a mess and wore only the famous HAVARD maroon shirt with no bra on. 

You realized music was blaring in between the walls and many voices were heard. A party was being thrown at the infamous (L/N)'s house. You didn't care. Back at the old home you used to throw crazy ass trap parties. This was normal for you. 

Knock knock 

"Baby?" A male voice asked behind the door. You squinted your eyes at the door wondering why the fuck a male is in your bedroom asking for you."Y-You all good?" 

"Uhhh..." You muttered out loud looking around the room finding a pair of black yoga pants. It was dirty but you didn't care, so you put it on, and opened the door, gasped as you met eyes of a HOTTIE. 

His brown hair all slicked back all messy, his half lidded bloodshot eyes stared down at you smirking. He simply wore a plain white t-shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. He looked so familiar.. You couldn't put you finger right to it... He remained smirking as he let you stare at his image. 

You glanced at your bed seeing a black leather jacket that had studs on them. You assumed it was his because you had nothing like that in your wardrobe. You blushed as you made eye contact with him and he pushed open the bathroom door seeing you wearing pants. 

"What happened here?" He asked.  
"Uh.. Uhhhh..." You muttered avoiding eye contact and turned around looking into the small room wondering what he meant. Immediately a hand was smacked to your ass and you squealed, blushing even more and you turned to look at him but all he did was giving the cheeks a firm squeeze.

"Oh God.." He said in a husky voice."Y-Your ass is so.. So amazing.."  
"N-Noooooo th-thaaaaanks!!! You squealed running passed by him running towards the door. As you hurriedly turned the doorknob trying to get out of the room your face smashed into the door. 

It was locked. 

"My dumbass.." You muttered to yourself cupping your cheeks with both hands from the burns. You unlocked the door and ran out the room. You ran down the long dark hallway, glancing at your parents bedroom, your father's office, and, your mother's crafting room. Seemed like nobody wasn't up here besides that stranger.. 

The music had gotten more and more louder when you ran down the staircase and into the main gathering- the living room. 

Your eyes widen by the amount of people chillin that were in the huge living area. Others were smoking pot, some were on the L couch getting to snort some coke, and some were drinking. You glanced at the window wall that looked over the backyard seeing more were outside, some in the pool and hot tub.. Overall 10/10 having a grand time, would come again. 

"Why'd you run away?" An arm crept up around your shoulders pulling you close. You gasped and looked up seeing the stranger. You blushed and looked away, crossing your arms.  
"Because I don't have sex with randoms."  
"Hm. Innnnteresting," He smirked and looked down at you as you still avoided eye contact."Y-You were all up in my sh-UUURP-it 'bout ha-half an hour ago." You scoffed and nudged his arm away, looking back at him, glaring. 

"Who the hell are you?" You asked with annoyance.  
"D-Don't worry about it, b-b-b-UUURP-abe." He replied."I bet y-you don't ev-even know half of th-these people in your own home." 

He was right. You don't know any of these people. You just glared at him and walked away towards your kitchen which lead to the backyard. All you heard was his laugh. 

As you made it to the kitchen you looked at the island seeing group of ladies crushing some pills, ready to line it up.

"Seriously?" You asked out loud for them to hear."People eat here homies. Go to the living room for that bullshit. Respect the rules of the crib." 

"Sorry." One of them mumbled as one of her girlfriend's gathered up the crushed medication while the other cleaned up the leftover. 

You sighed as you went to the glass sliding door to your backyard and looked around trying to find someone that you knew. You gasped happily when you saw Morty in the hot tub. With Jessica. You made a face but couldn't help but to just geek walking towards the teenagers. Morty had his arm around Jessica who was a giggling mess and her cheeks were red while Morty's other hand held a red cup. 

"Duuuude. What's going on here?" You asked looming over them with your hands on your hips.

"Living the dream!" Morty yelled with excitement. You watched his facial features went from wide open eyes with his mouth then slowly closing them, with a grin, and lazy eyes."Y-Yeah.. Th-Thaaa~aat.."

"Oh, Morty... You're so funny.." Jessica giggled clinging onto him. She then whispered into his ear and Morty gave her a weird look just responding back with an awkward laughter. 

You raised a brow as you looked around noticing a certain someone was missing.  
"Hey, where's Rick?" eying the twenty something people in your pool, then at the little tiki-style bar but only not to find him. You looked back at Morty who immediately held up his red cup to you. 

"I think you need this." He said without a stutter. You scoffed and started laughing at his action, accepting his drink, and looked down at the brown carbonated liquid. 

"What is this? Coke?" You asked smirking at the young teen as Jessica geeked.  
"Henny and coke.." She responded slyly.  
You raised a brow, grinning while looking at Morty, and winked.  
"Ayyyy. Alright alright." You started taking two huge gulps and sighed in content and immediately your cheeks were getting warm. With half lidded eyes you gave off a grin as the two teenagers both handed you shots. 

Four in total. 

"And these too.." 

"You guys are too much.." you said sheepishly grabbing a shot from Jessica. 

Gulp. 

You looked up seeing the stranger now standing behind Morty and Jessica, smirking. 

"Hey.." you said squinting your eyes at him as your vision became to blur. You shook your head and ignored him.

Morty handed you the second shot as he eyed your actions. 

"Whe.. Where's Rick..?" You asked as you finished your shot, smiling as your cheeks became hot. 

"D-Damn look at y-you, (Y/N).. You're-You're uh a c-champ! N-No chaser at-at all!" Morty said as he widen his eyes. You yanked the other shot out of his hand and took one gulp.  
"BOI... I've been drinking since I-I was eighteen.. I'm on pornhub for crying out loud!" You grabbed the last shot from Jessica and looked at the pink substance and smirked looking at the stranger."I can handle anythang. Because I don't give a FUCK!!" You flipped off the three as all four of the shot cups fall of the ground and you took a huge gulp out of the red cup as some of the liquids slid down your neck...

❤️❤️❤️

The door slammed open and you were thrown onto your bed. You sat up watching him with half lidded eyes and smiled slyly watching as he locked the door. It was the dude from earlier.. you weren't about him before but now being drunk and high at the goddamn same time you were feeling hot and bothered in need of dick from a hottie.

He slid right in between your legs and kissed you in a rough manner, immediately shoving his tongue in. You moan into the kiss as both of your tongues intertwined. One hand rested on one of your thighs while the other rubbed against your pussy against your yoga pants. 

"Ooooh baby.. I-I barely even ya and he-heree~eee you are.. All wet for me.." he whispered in between the kiss. 

"Mmmmn... All for yoo~oooou.." You responded and your eyes widen when he pulled away and went to your neck giving little love bites. You moaned and closed your eyes as you took all the pleasure in. He started biting at the skin and then healing it with kisses, then back to sucking it. This was all too much for you especially with those skilled fingers. 

He pulled away as he watched your facial features seeing drool coming out the side of your mouth. He laughed and continued to play with you now slowly."Look at y-you... Sucha- Such a hot mess.. Makes me not wanna fuck you anymore of how easy you are." He said teasingly and you whined as your eyes remained closed, leaning towards him.

"But Riiiiick..." 

He stopped his movements as his eyes widen and slowly looked up at you who was calm. Had puppy dog eyes and lips and shit. How the fuck did you know he's RICK?! Ya boy is like twenty something years old and you didn't even existed yet. How could you knew?

"Uh.." He muttered out. He wanted to test something out since you were heavily under the influence."...Who's Uh.. Who's Rick, babygirl..?" 

"Ahhhhh!!!" You shouted and hid your face with your hands covering the embarrassment."I'm sorry.. I was thinking of someone else... I'm sorry... I'm drunk..." you looked up at him with pleading eyes."I'm reeeeaallly horny... Can we.. Can we fuck now please?" 

Rick sighed in relief but his heart thumped rapidly that your dumbass is about to have sex with a "stranger" and calls him by a "different" name... Oh yeah.. you were thinking about him. He was already satisfied even though he haven't fucked you... (yet).

"Hold up.." He pulled away smirking as he pulled out his phone and texted his grandson.. 

 

"What's taking so looooooong?" You whined as you watched Rick glared at the bright screen. He smiled as he put the phone in his pocket as he looked down at your hot pathetic pleading self and smirked. 

"I'll see you la-UUUURP-ter." He winked as he pulled out a small device out of his ear and right after he pulled it out everything went blank. All you saw was darkness. 

❤️❤️❤️

"Sh-She's waking up!!" 

"Ugh.." you muttered out as you opened your eyes slowly seeing Rick and Morty looming over you. Your eyes widen as your head backed up against the bed underneath you."W-W-What the fuck?!" You blushed in deep shades of reds of how fuckin horny you are at the moment. You sat up and looked around the room but to find yourself at the hospital. You winced in pain as you grabbed the back of your head which had bandages over."What happened..?" 

"Venus flying trap monster smacked ya on the back of the head." Rick replied. You turned to face him as he already has his flask out and took a sip. He smirked as he straight into your eyes and your blushed harder as you avoid eye contact."Kn-Knocked you out for th-three days." 

"Ughhhhhhhhhh..." you groaned as you slugged onto the bed."What the actual fuuuuuuck." You closed your eyes as one hand covered your eyes as you think about what the fuck happened. 

Rick looked over at Morty who was still smirking and in response he rolled his eyes as he threw the small dream device at Rick. He caught it swiftly with one hand as he put other one into his coat's inner pocket. He licked his lips as he looked over you who's hand is still over eyes. You couldn't hide the blush from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BOOM!!! Annnnnnnd done!!! 
> 
> Sorry guys it took me couple of months to get this chapter done!! Lol. I hope it's all worth the wait guys. I appreciate you all xoxo


	7. The Citadel of Ricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the infamous Citadel of Ricks who are curious to know her background.

You laid in bed on your phone as you browsed through the internet, bored with half lidded eyes. Both of your parents were working and won't be returning home till the usual time, Rick and Morty went on an adventure, Summer went out with Tammy.. Yeah here you are home alone like a piece of shit you are. 

You perked up your head when you heard a familiar noise of the portal, you sat up immediately looking up in front of your door smiling, excited for their return. But instead, a pair of Rick and Mortys came out. Your eyes widen and your shoulders stiffened, and your back up against the wall. 

"Not again.." You said out loud with a hint of annoyance. You eyed their appearance. They both wore white coats and had guns held behind their backs. Like guards from some intergalactic Buckingham Palace.

"(Y/N) (L/N) of Earth dimension C-137 you are under arrest of manslaughter by the Council of Ricks." One of the Ricks said. 

You made a noise in a response and a face of anger and confusion. 

"Manslaughter? Who?! If I wanted to kill someone- Wait hold on... Why would I be telling you guys this? Who the hell are you?!" You yelled out pulling out a space gun you stole from some alien space antique store. You thought it was pretty and Rick fixed it up for ya. Immediately the two Mortys pulled out their guns.

Two of the Ricks bursts out laughing and you lowered the gun and looked at them with confusion. 

"Y-Y-You think THAT'S gonna kill us?!"  
"Geeesh, didn't realize how much of an idiot this (Y/N) is."  
"Woah woah.. Can't disrespect this little rouge though." One snickered.

Your brow twitched hearing their conversation as they continued but your eyes widen and you gasped finding yourself handcuffed as each of the Mortys stood on the side of you.

"Le-UUURP-Let's go. They're waiting."  
"Wait wait what's going on?!?" You screamed as one of the Ricks grabbed your arm and forced you into the portal-throwing you. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

After being thrown into the portal your face fell into the steel floor. You moaned in pain and as the bridge of your nose beamed with pain.  
"What the actual fuck..." you murmured as you lift up your head slowly but you gasped as your eyes widen. You couldn't believe the sight. 

There stood six golden thrones seated by the Gods himself with funky hair styles. That wasn't why you're so surprised... Draped around each of the Ricks were various of you's with different hairstyles. All wore similar outfits as the Ricks wore, except more cleavage. The Ricks remained calm as they looked down at you, as the (Y/N)s had a smug expressions. The one on the far right leaned over, her elbows resting on the upper platform as her hands rest on her cheeks. Her hair was styled into two dutch braids. She snickered seeing your face and stuck a tongue out. 

"What's the look for?" She flinched at you and you glared back as she slowly leaned back as she eyed your movements."Scared?" 

"Why the hell would I be scared of my own fucking self?" You said that with such sass. You smirked as she glared back, rolling her eyes, but she still remained that smirk on her face."What the hell is going on?" You asked standing up looking at the Ricks and (Y/N)s and glanced around your surroundings finding few more Guard Ricks staring at you. They all were all looking at you, like a prey. Your heart was thumping repeatedly and your breathing slowed due you were center of attention. Your eyes remained on the Ricks, ignoring the eyes of your own. 

"Well it's pretty obvious you're not here for manslaughter." 

You sighed in relief. 

"Wh-What the fuck? So you actually 'killed' someone?"  
"Uh.." You looked away as the other (Y/N)s snickered and some of the Rick's face were surprised as few whispers what they had to say.

"Ahhhh y-you're full of surprises aren't ya, huhhhh?"  
"I guess you could say that.." you muttered."Wh-What are you guys? The Council of Ricks?" You laughed at your own joke. 

"As a matter of fact, we are."  
"You're not as dumb as you seem." One of the (Y/N)s said. The other (Y/N)s laughed.  
"Ladies! P-Please don't be ru-rude to our guest."  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes in response as she clinged onto her Rick, who his eyes remained on you. 

You stopped laughing as it slowly faded."Ohhh..." as your eye trailed to the Rick in the far right that had a clownish hair style who spoke. He rose from his seat as his eyes remained in contact of yours and stretched out his arms and smiled.

"T-This is the secret headqu-uuuurp-arters of the Citadel of R-Ricks. Here all the Ricks and their Mortys from other realities come together as a society to hide against the Intergalactic Government." 

You raised a brow as you rested a hand on your chin and pretended to think."So you're trying to tell me you formed a government to run away from the government?" 

"O-Oh g-great.." The spokesman Rick said rolling his eyes.  
"But seriously why am I here?" You asked in all seriousness. You glanced at each of the (Y/N)s as they all draped all over the Ricks, like an accessory. It made you feel uncomfortable. 

The Ricks looked at each other and mumbled something. It was quiet for a moment until all eyes were on you, again. 

"What is your purpose?"  
"HUH?" You asked that in an obnoxious manner. You didn't mean to, but a vague question like that just confused the hell of you. You shook your head and closed your eyes."Sorry sorry.." and opened them looking at them with confusion."What do you mean?" 

"Why the fuck do you exist in Rick AND Morty's life?" His (Y/N) said with annoyance."Everybody's basically." She just wanted to get the point already. 

You were so stunned and you couldn't mutter out a word as you just looked at them all. What purpose? 

The Rick raised his hand as a huge screen lit up on the side showing all of the (Y/N)s in different realities. As he kept scrolling,"Slowly all of the (Y/N)'s are coming to different realities. There are many YOUS in different dimensions.." 

You stood there looking at the screen amazed seeing the faces of yous.. a cowgirl, mermaid, some ugly ass gross alien specie, ... You wondered why Rick never mentioned anything about this government. 

"Y-You're probably wonde-uuurp-wondering why your Rick never mentioned an-anything about this." 

"Uh..huh.." 

He smirked."He wouldn't be too happy if you found out about this place from us." 

You avoided his eye contact."My purpose?" You asked.  
"We're curious.." He said slowly eying your movements."Y-You were the very first (Y/N) that appeared.. We're just curious to know who you are.." He exchanged glances with the other Ricks as they al smirked and continued to look down at you."And after y-you can go home." You gave a confused look to him and stuttered out some words. 

"I.. don't have a purpose." You said as you took a step back. You were nervous. These are Ricks but not YOUR Rick. Total strangers you weren't feeling to explain yourself to. The (Y/N)s didn't help at all, they just gave you anxiety. Yeah they are YOU but you didn't realize you were such an asshole. The Rick raised his brow and leaned over his seat as he waited."Yeah.. I don't." You guys remained eye contact."I'm just a piece of shit of a twenty three year old who smokes pot and work. My family owns a successful company and the reason why we moved down here is that because.." you shrugged and sighed deeply."My mom/dad had a mental break down. The luxury life we once had," you gave another deep sigh."Was not part of his/her liking and now we gotta simmer down a little.

The Rick scoffed and laughed as the others chimed."W-What a spoiled fucking brat!" Your face became hot and red from the embarrassment. The (Y/N)s rolled their eyes. 

"Go fuck yourself, Rick." One said.  
"You don't know what's good." Another chimed. 

You couldn't help but to give out a little smirk at their little remarks to what the Rick said as their Ricks called them down. 

"But interesting.." He continued with a little laughter. 

"Uh huh.." you mockingly said crossing your arms."So what's good? Why am I here..?" You glanced around your surroundings seeing few Guard Ricks and Mortys who looked back at you."Why isn't 'my' Rick here?" 

"You see, babe," The Rick said."Something about you has a charm with us Ricks. Yo-You know how ev-every Rick NEEDS a Morty? In this case," he smirks as his arm drapes around his (Y/N)'s waist, his hand resting on her ass."A Rick WANTS a (Y/N) while a (Y/N) NEEDS a Rick. F-Funny how that works?" He laughs."We're just here to t-thank your ex-existence." He said that in a cocky manner. 

"W-What the.." you stuttered around as you eyed the Ricks and (Y/N)s. One were making out not paying attention. Your heart thumped repeatedly and you just stood there with your eyes widen. Is it like, fucking taboo or something to THINK romantically sexually of your neighbor who's a freakin grandpa? But then again, you are realizing your recent flirty actions around Rick, who kinda played along or ignored it. Rick told you he isn't the one to love, but he is the one to play. You weren't down for that. You're down for something real. You just wasn't expecting to have a crazy ass life in west coast discovering the universe and crazy space adventures with your neighbors. 

You didn't realize the portal that formed around you and everything felt like it was in slow motion. One of the Guard Ricks grabbed both of your shoulders and threw you in and you looked up seeing the spokesperson Rick who licked his lips.

"D-Don't tell C-137 about your visit here.. He wouldn't be too happy about th-that.." 

And you fell right on top of your bed, face planting the memory foam mattress. The door immediately slammed opened revealing the true and finest Rick himself and ya boy Morty. 

"YO YO YO!!!" He shouted with excitement."C-C-Come on, get your ass up, (Y/N)! Y-You got e-eight thousand and fifty-f-four Blips and Chitz tickets waiting for you in ship."  
"W-We were on our way there b-but couldn't go with-with-without you!" Morty said smiling."We're gonna combine our ti-tickets from last time to get something big!" 

They both waited for your response and you slowly lift up your head, looking at them with half lidded eyes and a small smile. 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive and trying to update this as fast as I can before season 3 comes out :(((( I have the whole plot done but now it's time to get SHIT DONE!!!!11!! 
> 
> But yah sorry if it's shitty, I'm trying my best ok. Most of the time I'm just high typing this story lmfao xoxo o


	8. Merry New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For NYE Reader, Summer, and Morty's parents are celebrating at (Dad's Name) company. Reader brings them and Rick for a mini vaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very hesitant to post this but what the hell I might as well since it's just written work sitting in my phone lol. A little warm up and something for the New Year. Six more chapters till it's over!!!! 
> 
> May peace, love, and happiness for all of uuuuuus <3

11:42PM EST  
Manhattan, New York

"S-So what are you into the whole New Years k-kiss bullshit?" 

You shrugged looking at the glass of mango moscato, swirling it around."I don't care for it. Last year I took few bong hits and fell asleep." You paused and looked over at him."Why?" 

"D-Don't w-uuur-worry about it." He took a sip out of his flask.  
"I'll try not to." You then stopped and turned around, leaning against the balcony now fully looking at him."You know.. This is actually nice."  
Rick didn't reply and leaned over the balcony and looked down at the crowd of people watching the performance near the spot where the ball drops. He took another swing of the flask, but more than one. You gulped and glanced down, face feeling hot from embarrassment and drinking. 

You couldn't help but to feel some kind of weird connection with Rick. But then again you remembered what that Rick said... Every (Y/N) NEEDS a Rick.. Is it that bad that you crave for his attention? Does he know about the other (Y/N)s that appeared? He said he didn't believe in love but few moments you felt like there was. 

Those exchanged flirty glances, hands and body brushing against each other whenever you guys have a chance of being near each other. Couple times you felt his hands on your ass and didn't bother to say anything. You liked it. Every time when he drove or you, you noted that his hands were tempted to hold onto your thigh. Twitching, needing to hold some part of you. Though you guys never kissed or done anything. 

"Ten more minutes!" The announcer said and everyone began to cheer some more. 

You gulped and continued drinking, only to find the glass empty. You groaned and glanced at Rick who still remained quiet but looking over at the performance. His eyes half lidddd, almost like he was bored. 

"I'll be back." Walking over to the balcony door.  
"Wait!" 

You heart thumped rapidly and you turned to look over at Rick who stared into your eyes.

"This 'is' nice." 

You didn't say anything as he scrabbled more of his words. New York City is never dark, and somehow it'll always shine with the brightly lights on Times Square. Rick didn't even bother to hide his face, it was slightly red due to taking few more sips from his flask as usual..

"Like.. Be-Being here with y-you.. God," He grabbed onto your shoulders and your breath shorten with the sudden jerk."you're just so f-fucking hot.."  
"Rick.. you're drunk." You couldn't help but to chuckle.  
"No no.." he shook his head and leaned over."It's alllllll one hundred per-percent me, baby girl.." 

You gulped and breathe heavily, closing your eyes waiting for his lips to meet but opened them when the balcony door opened. 

"Only few more minutes left!" Summer exclaimed with excitement. Morty behind her with a cup of hot cocoa drenched in fluff. 

Your eyes widen but soften, smiling at the two teenagers and turned over to look at Rick who went back leaning against the balcony looking at you guys. His face was filled with annoyance. 

"Y-You guys ready?" Morty asked.  
"Yeah, always." You responded grinning putting the empty glass on the table."You all good, Rick?"  
"Yeah yeah.." He replied in annoyance crossing his arms. Summer giggled and they both leaned over looking.  
"This is so awesome.."  
"Yeah, this is a dream come true! New Years in New York City," Summer sighed contently."Such a fairytale.. Thanks (Y/N) for this trip."  
"It's fun h-having a rich friend! I-I mean.." Morty eyes widen and looked down with embarrassment.  
"Wooooow, go-goo-uuurp-ood job, Morty." Rick said patting his back, laughing.  
"It's all good homie, I don't care. It's nice having money and being able to do this kind of shit." You replied."Not that I'm bragging or anything." 

"I think we just witnessed you bragging." Summer said slyly putting her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed beside Rick who took more sips out of his flask eying you. 

You pulled out your phone out of your hoodies' pocket and glanced down. 

11:58PM 

"Almost time guys.." you said. All of you stood by each other's side looking over at the ball in awe. You felt a hand crept around your waist, you ignored it knowing it was Rick's, as he pulled you closer, enjoying each other's warmth. 

Morty obviously knows about the interest between you and Rick. Summer chooses to ignore it, thinking it's weird having her own grandfather trying to get it on with their young neighbor who she hangs out with. You respected her opinion. Although you and Rick rarely showed affection- it was always you two alone. You hated being around couples who's all up each other's shit so you don't do that respecting the other individual- not making them feel awkward. 

10  
Rick blinked, and turned down to look at you only to find you resting your head on his arm. 

9  
You fumbled through your pocket finding a certain something. 

8  
Rick's cheeks were a crimson red from the heavy liquor and the thoughts. 

7  
And the action. 

6  
You leaned over to Summer giving her a hug and Morty a quick kiss on the cheek. 

5  
Rick pulled you back to his side. 

4  
Summer and Morty looked away. Rick stared deeply into your eyes and your eyes widen realizing what he's up to. 

3  
"M-Might a-as fu-uuuurp-uckin well.." He muttered leaning in, closing his eyes. 

2  
You pulled away, smirking. His eyes still remained half lidded and looked at you with annoyance wondering why the fuck you did that. 

1  
You laughed pulling out a blunt and lighter quickly lighting it, taking few rapid hits to get it started. You blew out all of the smoke into Rick's face.

Immediately cheers screamed throughout the whole city. Streamers and confetti burst immediately when the clock hit 12:00AM scattering down everywhere. 

Rick stood there stunned but soften, and couldn't help but to smile. 

Summer and Morty didn't noticed his denial but turned to look seeing you happily smoking a blunt, and started laughing. 

"Yeah," You looked up at Rick, handing him the blunt."Like I've said, I don't care for it. Happy fucking New Years, guys."


	9. Sum type of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets her hands on the interdimensional goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm up

"Hey, what's this?" You asked pulling out a pair of goggles. You examined and stroked the red bulb on the side."What is this?" You repeated again, looking over at Rick who's working on his bench on a tiny yellow robot."Can I try, it can I try it?" 

Rick threw his tools onto the table and looked over at you, glaring."Why are you asking so many damn ques-" he stopped seeing the goggles, sighing as he grabbed the tools, and going back to the robot."I-I-Interdimensional goggles.." he waved off."You'll be seeing s-shit you don't wan-wanna see sweetheart." 

"I don't think it'll be that bad." You responded as you put it on."Oh look! I guess this is a dimension if I was poor!" You watched yourself drive a little civic as you pulled into an apartment."And I live on my own... This is boring." You switched the channels finding yourself running from the cops, another one with a stage while you wore mad bling rapping to the crazy huge crowd, a little girl with (Hair Color) smiling up at you, you smiled seeing the little one, and quickly switched the channel seeing your old house before you moved lounging around the pool but then you stopped. Who the fuck was that little girl? You moved back the switch as the scene switched to you now holding her while she laughed. 

"I think I have a kid in this universe, Rick." You muttered and started laughing along with the little one as you twirled around."She is so cute!!" 

"Yeah yeah g-g-UUURP-oood for you." Rick muttered, too concentrated. 

"Mama, I want ice cream!"  
"Yeah, anything for your cute ass little self." You muttered.  
"Let's get a surprise flavor for daddy."  
"I wanna see this sexy ass hubby of mine." 

Rick stops and looks over at you. Curious to know what dimension you were seeing. 

Your daughter grabbed your hand as she dragged you through the kitchen to another door. You eyed out every little detail of your surroundings finding out you were in the past. Vintage! She opened the door, squealing as she ran.

"Daddy!!"  
"There's my pretty girls." 

You peeked through the doorway and your eyes widen. There stood a shorter hair Rick with blue pants. He looked over at you, smiling and your face became hot. You took off the goggles and needed a moment, as you fan yourself.

"Holy shit." You said out loud and walked over to Rick as you still held onto the goggles."D-Dude you were right.." 

"Aren't I always?" Rick smirked as he grabbed the goggles and put it on."O-Oh ya?" He laughs."T-This is p-pretty fucked up, babe.. She looks just like you.."  
"So what the fuck is that shit?"  
"This is the dimension where y-you were born further in the past." Rick continues to laugh."I-I-I guess Dianne and I aren't a t-thing but my du-du-UUURP-dumbass self decided to marry you.." Rick looks at his left hand as he sees a wedding band. 

You stood there as Rick continued to play with his invention and you stood there quietly as you thought about his words. 

You were married to Rick Sanchez. He fell in love with you. Well another dimension he did but it did fucked you up. Just imagine it. That little girl was Beth. Somehow the family's tree got fucked up and you were born way earlier than the 90's. That means somehow you and Rick were meant to be... 

"This feels weird." You said out loud as you looked down.  
"Huh?" Rick took off the goggles and looked over at you."D-Don't be pulling th-that goo goo gaga shit. Y-You feeling some t-type of way?" 

You cross your arms. 

"The fact I'm fucking around with some old man, yeah I'm feeling some type of way."


	10. CAUGHT (secretly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finds out about Rick and Reader's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I still want to finish it but I think I'm gonna throw bullshit here and there.

"Hey Daaaaad, breakfast is ready! I cooked up some pancaaaaakes." Beth happily sang outside her Father's door. No response and Beth raised a brow of confusion. Usually, Rick is the one up before anyone in the house because- sleeping is a waste of time."Strange.. He seriously can't be sleeping right now." She glances at the hallway clock seeing it was passed 8:30AM. She shrugged it off thinking nothing as much but to her surprise to see she wish she didn't open the door. 

Her eyes trailed to the clothes that were thrown on the ground to the bodies on the shitty  
military bed. There laid a spooning neighbor and Rick. She faced Rick as her bare breasts were against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while his one of his arm lazily rested on her hip. Their legs were intertwined just so no one wouldn't fall on that piece of shit of a so called bed. The blankets were mostly on (Y/N)'s as some of it were falling off the bed- at least it covered Rick's dick. 

Beth watched their peaceful faces as they slumber her eyes were wide- shocked on what she's seeing. She gulped and without any words she slowly closed the door. 

What does Rick have in common with a 23 or 24 whatever year old? 

Beth stopped in the kitchen as she thought to herself. Her heart started bumping rapidly- God she was so upset and angry. But that's her father- a fuckin genius maybe Rick knows what he's doing? Whatever it is she thinks it's one of the dumbest moves he's done. She let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself to her family. Her eyes opened and she smiled big as she walked in the dining room with a fake laugh. 

"I guess, someone was up all night on some wacky adventures! I'm really surprised he's still even sleeping!" She sat in her seat as she stared at her family with a big smile."I guess he has to have the leftovers now. It won't be the same as the fresh ones." 

"Hm, I-I think he was with (Y/N) all night.." Morty mumbled to himself."She's planning o-on a- on a uhm.. going back to school so Rick is pr-preparing her.." 

She wanted to cry right there. She bit her bottom lip and Morty notices. 

"Yeah." She whispered."Good for her."


	11. Gin from the Planet Numb Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Rick’s exes makes an appearance and tempted to bring Rick back to their planet to- REPRODUCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexy time here. This honestly took me awhile than I intended because the whole fucking scene and how I wanted Gin to be portrayed as. I kinda cut it short for the fighting scene I got lazy. Follow my tumblr grandpastealing-slut btw :)

"Where you off to, Grandpa?" Summer asked coming down the staircase seeing her grandfather half way walking out the door. He stopped, giving out a loud groan of annoyance. He tried being slick and quiet but oh so terribly failed. 

"W-W-What is th-uuurp-is n-nazi Germany or s-something? Gotta tell yo-you every little thing do? Y-Y-You know where I'm going.."

Summer couldn't help herself but to only respond with action. She squinted her eyes and stared at him with uneasiness. She leaned against the railing, one hand on her hip.  
"Oh my god," Rick said out loud, putting a hand over his face and gave out a displeasing sigh. He looked up at her with disgust."Going out with (Y/N) for a little.. There!" He raised his arms."Happy now??"  
Summer scoffed as she took a couple steps down and pointed at him."Grandpa Rick!" she sternly said his title."You know this isn't right! You're old and she's like-ready to start a life! This is like, grandpa stealing-slut stuff-"  
"I-I don't have time for this." Rick sternly said quickly walking out the door with a slam.  
Summer stood still staring at the door with a frown. 

 

Rick shook his head as he ran across the street as you awaited in your car, in the passenger seat slouching with one leg up. He got into the the driver side and you smiled finally receiving his appearance but soon quickly faded sensing negative vibes. You raised a brow as he silently turned the keys into the ignition and started driving out of the driveway.  
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing."  
"Oh ya?" You blurted slyly but quickly shook your head and laughed nervously, slouching against the seat."I-I mean.. oh okay." You didn't dare to question more. If he wanted to talk, he'll talk. You learned from past experiences from these situations and they weren't too pleasant. Your heart ached wanting to know what happened at the house. You didn't like the awkward silence so you decided to turn on the radio. Rick glanced at your movements and gave out a low chuckle.

"H-How was your day, b-baby girl?" Slipping a hand on your thigh. Your eyes widen and you looked at him, heart thumping from the little nickname and action. You grinned as you leaned against the window, arm rested, while your hand rested on your head.

"Well..." 

~~~

Random High School Senior Drug Dealer: alright I'm here  
you: ok omw 

You threw your phone into the passenger seat and quickly zoomed off to the spot where Benjamin wanted you to meet. Yeah, fuckin bud's legal but you don't have a card, would of been way easier and better but you didn't care. Why go through the whole process and when you're still smoking the good kush and eating apple sauce? Your phone made the famous ding noise and you glanced at it. 

Random High School Senior Drug Dealer: in a tan camry with black hood 

You scoffed and snickered."Broke ass bitch." You muttered as you pulled into the parking lot and spotted the piece of shit in the distance. You pulled in on the side of the teen seeing the car filled with others and smoke. You opened the window and called out."Get in this bitch." And the kid nodded as he quickly got out the vehicle and ran to the passenger seat, looking around.

"Nice car."  
"Thanks." You whipped out the cash as he handed you the bag. You quickly through it into the slot."Pleasure doing business." The teen laughed and walked out the car and then looked back at you, smirking.  
"If you ever need some, just let me know!"  
"Yeah, whatever." And quickly sped off. You turned on the volume some more on the radio and reached to the slot, reaching for the bag. You glanced down it, humming but then stopped seeing the low quantity."Are you fuckin kidding me?!" You screamed slamming onto the brakes."Does this fuckin retard know I've been smoking this shit since the fuckin Ming dynasty?" Scrambling onto your phone angrily texting Benjamin. 

You: You tryna skimp me bro??  
Random High School Senior Drug Dealer: my b my scale might be off 

You scoffed at his response. Just because you're a female doesn't mean you don't know shit. You've used that excuse before. 

You: I don't want this shit anymore  
Random High School Senior Drug Dealer: ok  
back at the spot then 

"Better fuckin be." You mumbled as you lousily made a u-ie heading back to the direction, speeding."Punk ass little bitch.." you pulled into the parking lot seeing they haven't moved from the spot and the three heads in the back seat glanced over at you and started laughing."Oh fuckin yah?" You pulled in on the side of the kid and only glared at him. He said something but you couldn't make what he said to his friends but it irritated you even more when they started laughing and clapping for Ben. You rolled your eyes as you waited for the teen and finally got into the passenger seat, pulling out your cash. 

"Sorry about th-" 

He was soon cut off as you pushed him out of the car, the cash falling on the floor. 

"Sorry my fuckin asshole, bud." you snared at him, flipping him off. Ben eyed the diamond ring and then at your face in horror as he laid on the ground."Go fuckin fuck yourself you piece of fuckin shit!" You reached over and slammed the passenger seat and about to drive off but then caught yourself as you turned your head seeing the other teens looking at you, frightened. You couldn't help but to laugh, smirking at their weakness."You still think this is fuckin funny? Cuz it's pretty FUCKIN hilarious!" You pulled out a gun, a space gun you stole from one of the victims in your adventures. Quickly shooting two of the tires of the Camry and driving off."DONT FUCK WITH ME!" You screamed out of the parking lot making the tires squeak. 

~~~

"Annnnd that's how I got my money back! And free bud." You grinned, thinking about your deeds earlier.  
Rick snickered as an elbow rested on the window and one hand on the wheel. He took the back roads heading towards a woodsy road.  
"You're a trip. Y-You know that, r-right?"  
You laughed as you pulled out a joint and lighter out of your jacket's pocket. You stopped as you were about to light it and looked over at Rick, the joint hanging slightly from your mouth. 

"Wanna toke?"

Rick squinted."I'm all set." 

You immediately lit it as you inhaled, taking it out of your mouth as you examined it."Smoking ain't fun when you do it alone." You took another hit and looked at the side view mirror seeing another vehicle behind."Whatevez." Blowing out smoke. 

Rick gave out a low chuckle as he quickly whipped out his flask out of his inner coat and took a swing but quickly choked as laser beams were shot from behind- nearly shooting off the side mirror. You blinked for a moment thinking what the hell just happened then slowly your face twisted sour as your eyes twitched. 

"Why the FUCK is this SHIT'S HAPPENING to my car?!" You screamed, throwing the lit joint into the slot as you unbuckled your seat belt, and opened the window, pulling yourself at the window- nearly hanging off as you waved your fist at them. You squinted your eyes seeing a small alien human specie with a small round gem on its forehead as he dressed in multi colors of pinks and dressed like royalty- almost- as he rides on unicorn that also has a gem."Listen, I ain't about this FUCKIN PUSSY SHIT, you wanna fight? COME AT ME, BRO!!" You screamed- your voice nearly cracking, and another set laser beams were about to fire from the unicorn's forehead and Rick quickly pulled you back in the car, one hand firmly gripping onto your hip and you whimpered softly at the aggression as he pulled you close.

"Y-You gotta be SO fuckin loud?!" Rick yells as he began to speed- glancing at the mirror, firmly gripping onto the wheel with one hand. He glanced at the rearview mirror as the car began catching up, he scoffed as he loosened his grip with you and pressed the BMW symbol on the wheel and the car started lifting off the ground.  
Your eyes widen feeling the departure and looked between Rick and the ground frantically. He remained calm. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RICK?!" You yelled looking back at the vehicle as it stopped and then back at Rick.

Rick laughed, turning up the volume of the radio and bopped his head to the beat, the bass blaring. 

"Just thought she- Just thought she needed im-improvements.. that's all." He looked at you with a sweet innocent smile."See look? S-Shit like this you're happy you get a- uh, flying car."

You looked at him for a moment, slid back into your seat and sighed, covering your face with your hands."Oh my God."

Rick looks behind him seeing if they followed."I'm no God buuuut," seeing the coast is clear he looks back at you smirking."I-I can be ahem grand," he whispers."D-DADDY!" He yells with emphasis. 

You rolled your eyes at him, crossing your arms over your chest."You're so sick.." and then looked at him as he kept his eyes on you with a blunt face waiting for the proper response. You scoffed; rolling your eyes as you prayed your hands together."Oh thank YOU, Rick."  
"That's my girl." Rick responded as his hand rightfully went back to place to your thigh, laughing."Anyone home?" 

"No, why?" 

Rick didn't reply and you rolled your eyes. 

❤❤❤ 

"Y-Yeah baby.. Y-You-You like thiiiiis old man's cock fucking," he thrusted in harder and you yelped, nearly screaming at the sudden jerk."the living sh-shit outta of ya?"  
You looked up at him with half lidded eyes as you bucked your hips into him- mimicking his movements. He immediately stops and looks down at you, smirking.  
"What-What the fuck Rick?" You sat up but your eyes widen as he forced you down with his hand around your throat. You shuttered at his roughness and you glared up at him.  
"Answer me." He demanded, his thumb feathering over your lips. 

You stared at him for a moment and looked away, blushing."Y-Yeah.."  
"Yeah?" Rick resumed in a slow manner as he continued fucking manner."Shit.. y-y-you could be fucking some other guy your age but h-hereeeeee youuu ffffucking are.. Being SO entirely mine.." 

You nodded at his words as you let out a loud moan as he hit that certain glorious spot."Fuck! Oh my god, please Rick!" 

"Please what?" He continued pounding your abused pussy. Rick looked down at he watched himself slam into you repeatedly; seeing his own cock going in and out of your slick pussy. His cock twitched seeing it then he looked back at your face. You didn't answer as you breathe heavily uttering soft moans underneath him looking up at him. 

His phone starts ringing as it vibrated on the night stand. You looked over seeing it was Morty but soon yelped after when Rick hands tighten around your throat. The vibrating stops. 

"Answer me." He stops.  
"P-Please, Rick.." you whispered. 

Your phone, on the floor, starts ringing the usual ringtone, and Rick couldn't help but to quickly glance. 

Morty. 

He growled as you watched his facial expression turned into annoyance as he pulled out, got off the phone, and swiped your phone. You gulped wondering what was up. Must be serious if he called both of you guys. 

 

"Grandpa's busy." He sternly says. 

You couldn't make up what Morty was saying but he was a babbling mess. You looked at Rick as he remain calm and your eyes started trailing down to look at his hard on. Rick notices and smirks as he walk towards you. He breathes heavily on the phone as he held it while the other hand held your head in place. You looked up at him with pleading eyes as you opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue just a little giving him that look. His eyes bewildered at your actions but soon his face slowly drops he was silent as he looked ahead, still listening to Morty. You perked your head raising a brow at him, slowly sitting up as you looked behind you at the window through the sheer curtains and gasped. 

A pastel pink carriage heavily decorated with jewels and flowers from the beyond. Four unicorns- one from earlier- all that had a gem on their foreheads lined up as they were held by the small coachman who attacked you guys earlier who sat there reading a book. 

"I gotta go." Rick says as he hung up placing your phone on the night stand. He scrabbled himself together and you quickly got off the bed from his actions.  
"Woah woah...!!" And walked up to him."Is everything OK?"  
"Yeah 'everything's' OK. I-I-I can't be having th-this little shit bag interacting with MY family. Jerry's an acc-UURP-eptation." 

There was a pause as you stood there spaced out as you thought about his words. His pants were already on as his shirt was inside out- he didn't seem to notice. 

"Who's there, Rick?" 

As he was fully dressed he turned to look at you and sighed. He placed his hands on your shoulders and squeezed them lightly as he looked down at you.

"C-Can you please not a-ask any questions? I-It's not gonna affect you, sweetheart."

You didn't say anything and looked away. 

He let's go of you and couldn't help but to smirk. Walking away he winks and shoots you guns. 

"I'll make it uuu-UURP-pp for you." Closing the door. Then quickly opens it."Stay here." Shutting the door. 

 

"Your shirts inside out, jackass!" You yelled and groaned as you fall into your bed. You whined into the pillows."I was THIS close!" And lifted your head as a hand rested on your chin. You spaced out looking out the window and gasped. Quickly getting off the bed and crawling towards it you peaked out the corner seeing Rick exiting your home- shirt not inside out- then your eyes quickly trailed to the window of the living room of their home. Your eyes widen seeing another alien human specie like the coachman. But this one was more of the superior one. They stood on the table with a grin that shouldn't be trusted. Their crown was nearly falling off as they tilted their head to look out the window- at you. 

You gasped and hid.

"Holy shit." You muttered as you quickly got up to get dressed. 

❤️❤️❤️ 

"Who the FUCK are you?" Summer yells aiming the gun at the intruder.  
"I am Sir Gin of the Planet Numb Numb." he says in a thick British accent. He chuckles as he sees the weapon."No need for that my dear. I am only here for the human Rick Sanchez." He pointed his index finger at Summer and quickly swiped the air as the gun from Summer's hand followed the action and was flown out of her hand as it slides across the room. He giggles this time. 

Morty jumps at the telekinesis and squeals. 

“Where the hell is Rick!?” Beth yells at Morty.”I am SO sick of this bullshit!”  
“Well I mean I told you we could ship your father to the retirement home..” Jerry muttered behind Beth.  
“NO.” They all screamed and Gin giggles.  
“Aw how cute. It’s nice to know Rick has a loving family.” They shrug as they jumped off the table and looks around the surroundings as they walk closer to Summer and Morty.”I’m so jealous. Maybe soon,” their eyes were bright hues of blues then drastically the pupils changed- like eyes of a reptile.”I would too get a loving family.” 

“Huh. Probably not.” 

Everyone gasps seeing Rick and Gin couldn’t help but to smirk hearing the familiar voice. They turn around as they fully faced the man, their eyes still remain like a reptile. Seeing Rick their tongue slowly slid out of its mouth and starts flickering. 

“How prude. You know if we reproduce they would be the most invincible little darlings in maybe the whole universe! With my powers and your intelligence they will be unstoppable.. We could.. We could rule the universe together!” 

Rick scoffed and snared at the jeweled alien king.”I got one kid and she’s already smart enough.”  
“Aw dad..” Beth said smiling as she cup her hands together and Jerry roll his eyes. 

“Wh-Who is this Rick?” Morty asked. 

Gin giggles as they remain their eyes at Rick. Rick stared back then his eyes went down to Morty. 

“Just uh- a psycho ex of mine. No one special.”  
“I wouldn’t say psycho..” Gin added as they walk towards Rick.”Listen Rick, I don’t wanna fight. I just want you to come with me to Numb Numb.. My people are dying!” He stops and looks down.”They got some sort of disease and I-I’ve been trying to make some serum to make them feel better.” He looks up at him.”They’re all dying, Rick! We NEED to reproduce!” 

“What the fuck..” Summer muttered in disgust. 

Rick glared at Gin as he stepped back and pulled a space gun at the pink haired king. 

“Yeah, no. I’m comfortable on Earth with MY family.”  
“Awww.” Everyone said but Jerry- who rolled his eyes.

Gin glares at Rick as they stood there in silence as they slowly transformed into a huge reptile infused bug alien bullshit. 

“Then I guess I have to drag you there.” They said in a distorted voice and lifted up the prayer mantis arm as they slashed at Rick. He rolls and dodged the hit, still bending down he points the gun at Gin and started shooting as blue gooey individual pellets came slapping at the alien, they groan in pain as it covered their eyes. 

“EVERYONE OUT! OUT! OUT!!!” Rick screams at his family and Jerry to leave the house. Quickly they all got up and left. Summer hesitated at the door and turns back around as she picked up the gun she had earlier. 

“I am not leaving you grandpa Rick!” She yells.  
“SUMMER! W-What the fuck you dumb bitch fuckin leave y-you’re gonna fuckin DIE!” Rick yells back at her. 

“My my what a lovely granddaughter you got there Rick..” Gin says their eyes now red and irritated from the goo. They quickly turned to Summer and she gasped in fear and her eyes widen. They lifted up their arm for another swing and Summer screams in fear as they slashed. 

Only to pushed by a certain (H/C) head. 

“(Y/N)!” Summer yells with excitement. You got off of Summer and laughed.  
“You owe me a cookie.” you said still laughing.”I was literally right on time! Imagine if I didn’t come? Summer would be long gone dead.”  
“I told you to stay home!” Rick yells even more irritated.  
“What? And have Summer already be dead because you always got peeps after you?” You lifted the hoodie over your head and quickly tied the drawstrings into a bow tie and couldn’t help but to smirk at the dangerous alien.”I ain’t scared of ya, guy!” 

Rick scoffed at your appearance and cockiness. 

“Nice. A quick and easy victim.” Gin said as they lifted the bladed arm.  
“Yeah fuckin right!” Rick says shooting at the alien’s arm and Gin screeched.”Shoot the fuckin gem! Shoot the fuckin gem! Shoot the fuckin gem!!!” 

Summer aims and shoots at the gem on Gin’s forehead, only to miss by an inch. 

“WOW. Bad aiming, Summer. THANKS!” Rick yells rolling his eyes.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” You and Summer shouted in unison glaring at Rick. 

Gin laughed and snorted at you guys while they were distracted Rick pulled out a huge crystal blade- the same as Gin’s gem and quickly jumped on his arm then to his shoulder. 

“Huh?” Gin says as they noticed Rick on them. “Sayonara, you crazy ass bitch!” Rick screams out and stabbing the crystal into Gin’s gem as it breaks. Gin’s eyes widen as their eyes trailed up to Rick, watering they looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“I’ve always loved you, Rick.”  
“That sucks.” 

And Gin shattered into millions of tiny crystals. 

“That was fucked up.” You said as you and Summer came and stood on the side of him looking at the crystals.  
“Yeah well,” he pulled out his flask as he took few sips out of it.”Now we got this bullshit done and over with, let’s go.” Walking away. 

Summer raised a brow as he looked at you- who was also confused then at Rick. 

“And what are you guys up to?” 

Rick stopped at the entrance of the living room and glances at his granddaughter. 

“Y-Y-You know..”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit like two years ago idk or maybe year and a half?? I don't remember but the title is from a good song from Tyler the creator. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did typing it. It's a working progress but slowly getting there bc I just want to get this shit done. I don't really care how I type or my grammar is I'm just doing this for my own enjoyment I don't even look back at this shit because most of the time I'm just high typing this bullshit. I love you all and enjoy xx


End file.
